


THE HUNGER

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: WROTE 2013STORY WARNINGS: ANGST, RAPE, BOND/SUB... HAPPY ENDING





	1. PT 1

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_STORY WARNINGS: ANGST, RAPE, BOND/SUB... HAPPY ENDING_  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**THE HUNGER  
**  
(Shigatsu)  
  
“You don’t know how sexually frustrated I am!” Naruto exclaimed in a tone that was half growl and half whine. “Being around you is torture… every day watching you walking around your tight ass being flaunted before me!”  
  
Naruto paced. “I can’t take it anymore!” He turned and, fast as a whisper, pinned Neji to the wall. “Don’t make me take you by force!” Naruto gave a soft whine; Naruto’s eyes flickered between red and blue. “Because I will take you… it’s up to you if it’s forced.”  
  
Neji had never been so frightened in all his life. His heart pounded madly. “Naruto please… don’t do this.”  
  
Naruto gave a pained groan; he seemed to be fighting for control of himself. Finally, determinedly, he leaned in. “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly before he claimed Neji’s lips in an almost brutal kiss.   
  
Neji whimpered, his body shook; Naruto was really going to do this! Naruto was going to rape him and there was nothing he could do to stop him!  
  
Naruto drew back, but just far enough to move his mouth down to ravage Neji’s throat with fierce kisses and soft nips. He shifted both Neji’s hands to his one hand, his grip like iron.  
  
“Naruto don’t… please!” Neji tried again, although he was breathless as his body involuntarily responded to Naruto’s actions. Naruto’s hands had slid down to Neji’s pants sending a new stab of fear through him.   
  
“Please.” Neji tried to break loose of Naruto’s firm grip but couldn’t budge his hands. Naruto didn’t seem to even hear his pleas. Tears trailed down Neji’s cheeks as Naruto’s hand unfastened his pants and pushed them down. “Naruto!” Neji begged desperately. “Please stop.”  
  
“I can not stop… I will not stop… you will be mine.” Naruto panted his words muffled by his lips continuing to place fevered kisses and a bit less gentle nips down Neji’s chest.  
  
“You have to… you can’t do this!” Neji whimpered his tears coming harder in despair, Naruto wasn’t going to stop, Neji’s pants lay around Neji’s feet trapping them. Naruto’s harsh nips had reached Neji’s stomach and he gave a soft growl. Naruto’s eyes glowed red as he rose to claim Neji’s lips and kissed him hungrily, demanding, nipping at Neji’s lips and thrusting his tongue into Neji’s mouth in the rhythm of sex... a frightening simulation of what was going to happen and Neji squirmed in panic, struggling to free his hands, to slide his body free of where Naruto had pinned him.   
  
Naruto drew back and roughly flipped Neji around facing the wall and pressed him against it. Neji could feel the brush of Naruto’s hand between them as Naruto unfastened his own pants and allowed them to drop, then the massive hard length of Naruto’s erection pressing against him and he renewed his struggles. Naruto pushed Neji’s legs apart slightly, as much as the give of the pants Neji’s feet were effectively bound by allowed, and slid a finger down the part of Neji’s ass.   
  
Neji cried out in fear, then yelped in pain as Naruto’s finger pushed firmly into his ass. “No! Naruto! Please! No!” Neji gasped, his breathing growing choppy as his tears turned into sobs. Naruto didn’t pause sliding his finger deep then back to almost out before thrusting deep again. Neji cried out and tried to move away from the pain but he was trapped, as much by his pants around his ankles as by Naruto’s solid grip on his wrists. Naruto’s finger slid out then Neji felt the vicious searing pain as two of Naruto’s fingers were forced in, Neji screamed and writhed unsuccessfully as Naruto’s fingers stroked into his body, pulled back then pushed deep again.   
  
Neji’s sobs were loud and broken by yelps and grunts of pain as the fingers moved thrusting deep again then left his body. Neji tensed in terror and screamed loudly trying to arch away as three fingers were savagely thrust into his body, the pain was worse than anything he ever felt before, Neji felt like he was being split open. “Ahhhh… please Naruto! Please! Naruto, please it hurts so bad, stop please!” Neji groveled hysterically. “I’ll do anything! Please stop!”  
  
The fingers left his body and Neji slumped in Naruto’s grip sobbing, and then shrieked in agony struggling savagely trying to escape as Naruto’s massive swollen cock pushed into his body.   
  
All Neji’s screaming and thrashing didn’t stop Naruto’s cock from brutally tearing through his body, the pain made that of before nothing more than a mild discomfort in comparison.   
  
The pain went on and on, and Neji’s body shivered violently his muscles of his body clenching and trying to deny the cause of its pain, and he writhed until Naruto’s hand clamped on his hip firmly. The rending pain continued until it reached deep in Neji’s body, then stopped as his muscles cramped around Naruto’s cock.  
  
Neji’s ass throbbed with a pain so fierce it made thought of anything but escape impossible, blazing pain streaked up Neji’s back from his ass. Neji’s hard sobs shook his body and the intense burn as Naruto’s cock slid out sent spasms of new pain through him.  
  
Then Naruto’s cock slammed in once more and Neji screamed, even as Naruto’s drew back and thrust in again… Naruto began fucking Neji’s ass ruthlessly, even as Neji screamed and sobbed, wailing and pleading.   
  
The assault seemed to last forever and Neji was lost in the consuming overwhelming pain as the merciless violation continued. Neji didn’t even realize Naruto had cum, that he’d ceased the relentless pounding into Neji’s body as wave after wave of pain washed over him.  
  
Neji’s throat was raw and yet the pain as Naruto withdrew still drew a cry from him, it felt like his entire body had been torn open and the pain would never end. Neji slumped sobbing his tears had run out long ago and his broken sobs were hushed by the swelling of his throat from screaming.   
  
Naruto stood cradling him in his embrace or Neji would’ve collapsed on the floor, he wanted to curl into himself to huddle and wrap his arms around his body and some how escape the pain.   
  
Naruto turned him, brushing the tear-matted hair from his face and kissed his brow. Neji whimpered in denial and managed to raggedly whisper, “Don’t touch me.”  
  
Naruto released Neji and Neji staggered then managed, somehow, to stand. Naruto’s pale blue eyes looked at him with sorrow and remorse but Neji didn’t care, he glared at Naruto with deadly hatred. Naruto dropped his gaze straightened his clothes and turned, before Naruto walked out the door he said, “I’m sorry… I wish it hadn’t happened like this…” then he left.  
  
Neji wanted to slump to the floor, to wail and scream in horror and despair but he reached for his pants, then cried out loudly in agony nearly dropping to the floor at the horrendous pain that blazed through him.   
  
Bracing himself for the pain Neji drew them up and fought the profound surge of nausea the excruciating pain brought. Neji shuffled over to his shirt, then simply left it, unwilling to bear the pain to pick it up.   
  
Neji walked slowly out the door and up to his apartment, he had to force himself to take every step then pause to fight the nausea. By the last step Neji was glad he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast or he’d have had to come out and wash off the stairs, the dry heaves had sent new waves of pain spearing through him.   
  
Neji was exhausted by the time he reached his apartment; he shambled in swinging the door shut and locking it. Neji slowly went to the bedroom, and then into the bathroom, he locked the door before turning to the shower.  
  
Neji turned the shower to nearly scalding then walked in, unwilling to bear the pain to strip and too disgusted and ashamed to wait. Neji could feel Naruto’s cum leaking from his body and down his thighs drying on him.   
  
Neji leaned against the shower wall and slowly slid down to the floor, his legs no longer able to support him. Neji cried out as his ass touched the floor and lay down instead, allowing the hot water to rain down on him.   
  
Neji closed his eyes, but the memory of Naruto’s cock thrusting into his body made him cry out, then he lay sobbing for a long while. No matter how long he lay under the hot spray he couldn’t feel clean, Neji reached for the fastening of his pants then his fingers fell away he couldn’t face being naked, exposed… vulnerable, not even here.  
  
Neji fought the terror, if he didn’t remove his pants he couldn’t wash away the… Neji shuddered and his body started shaking sending twinges of pain through him. Naruto’s cum, he needed it off him.   
  
Slowly moved to his hands and knees, then stood. Neji hesitantly removed his pants, his eyes on the bathroom door, and then noticed the water was pink...   
  
Neji felt fresh horror, he was bleeding. Neji choked back a sob and continued to wash his thighs trying to get the courage to wash the blood and cum from his torn bloody ass. Naruto had cum inside him… Neji shuddered, no matter how he tried he wouldn’t ever be clean. Naruto’s cum coated the inside of his body, he felt so dirty and nothing would… nothing could change that.   
  
Neji’s fingers reluctantly washed his ass, the brush of his fingers over his torn hole brought the vivid memory of Naruto’s fingers thrusting into his ass and Neji bent over quickly heaving, then nearly dropped to his knees at the savage pain that washed over him.   
  
Neji panted trying to control the pain and the feeling of hysterics that seized him, then gave in and wept, when Neji had regained control he felt numb… not his body, which was throbbing with pain, but at least his mind was numb.   
  
Neji noted the water was no longer pink, his bleeding must have stopped… or at least slowed greatly. Neji turned off the water and walked out of the shower drying his skin.  
  
Neji froze in shock and fresh horror as he looked at his wrists they were nearly purple with bruises in a ring around both wrists, then Neji’s gaze dropped lower and he caught his breath holding in his sob, his hip… had a large livid purple bruise where Naruto’s hand had griped it.   
  
Neji’s face paled, then flamed… he felt so soiled… the bruises like brands, like he was Naruto’s… Naruto’s bitch… Neji wished he had more tears to shed, he wanted to cry out, to wail at the vicious taunt of these marks… but he couldn’t.   
  
Neji continued numbly to dry his body as best he could without bending and wrapped the towel around his lower body, the press of it against his bruise hurt.  
  
Neji reached for the bathroom door then stopped, he couldn’t go out there… what if Naruto had followed him?! What if he was waiting out there… what if he was waiting to rape him again?!  
  
Neji stood shaking, his hand on the door… he couldn’t stay in here, but he was so exposed, so naked… Naruto could easily…. Neji shuddered violently and gasped in pain.  
  
After several minutes of reasoning with himself, Neji had come to the conclusion he had to go, he couldn’t stay in the bathroom. Cautiously Neji unlocked the bathroom door and peeked out, looking carefully around the room for a minute. Then stepped out and rushed to the dresser.   
  
Neji grabbed his kunai, the pain of redressing was only made bearable by the frantic panicked feeling he had at being exposed. It was difficult dressing clutching the kunai but he couldn’t set it down, he couldn’t be helpless, after he’d dressed he felt a slight bit less frightened and he looked through the doorway of his room at the front door. Would it keep Naruto out?   
  
Neji walked out to the living room, clenching his kunai tightly, his eyes searching carefully for any sign Naruto was in the apartment. For the first time Neji was thankful he had a middle apartment, with no windows. He reached the kitchen and after a through inspection relaxed a bit and took out a bottle of painkillers, drew water and took a handful.   
  
Neji walked back out to the living room, his eyes returning nervously to the front door, he took the desk chair and wedged it firmly against the door. Neji looked at it and shivered, returned to the bedroom, shut and locked the door and jammed a chair under the handle, then crawled up onto his bed and sat watching the door his kunai in his hand. Eventually Neji slept.  
  
Neji woke with a scream and leapt up, crying out in pain he snatched the kunai from the bed and looked at the door his heart pounding. The nightmare was so vivid, Neji looked wildly around, then as he realized it was a dream he shivered and gave a soft sob... after several minutes Neji relaxed slightly. Naruto was not here… the chair was still jammed firmly under the door and now that he’d moved his body was throbbing in horrible waves of pain again. It was morning, but Neji didn’t feel like he’d rested at all.   
  
Neji quietly moved the chair from beneath the door and unlocked it, then peered out into the living room. The chair was still under the front door handle. Neji slowly came out into the living room scanning it for any sign Naruto had somehow gotten in, then crossed to the kitchen repeating his careful inspection before entering and taking the bottle of pain relievers. Neji took the max dosage and put the bottle in his pocket.  
  
What now? Neji still had training… Neji’s heart pounded, he couldn’t! Neji couldn’t go back out there! Neji also had duty… he couldn’t not show up, then he’d have to explain why. Neji’s cheeks heated; there was no way he was going to let anyone know…   
  
Neji thought again of the shameful bruises, the hip no one would ever see… the wrists, if he wore long sleeves and was careful not to reach for anything… but Naruto was out there. Neji’s throat tightened, what would happen when he saw him?! Would Naruto try to get Neji alone? Neji shuddered, no! No matter what Naruto did he would not allow himself to be anywhere alone with Naruto… but what if he burst into tears when he saw Naruto?!  
  
Neji debated silently with himself for several long minutes before he admitted to himself that he could see no other option… he had to go to duty, he’d just be sure not to EVER be alone with Naruto.  
  
If Neji was around people he should be safe and Neji swore to himself he WOULD NOT burst into tears like a helpless little girl… helpless, in spite of everything that’s what he’d been… Naruto had been so much stronger, he’d been helpless…   
  
Neji felt shame even as he went back into the room and put a long sleeve shirt on over his other shirts and put his flak vest back on… the additional shirt made him feel a bit more secure… he just wished there was a way to wear additional pants as well. Neji moved his Kunai up into his flak vest within easy reach and sighed, he was as ready as he could be.   
  
Neji tried not to show any sign of his pain but in spite of his efforts he moved a bit stiffly and a nin commented, Neji just looked at him coldly and refused to say anything. The day passed without any sign of Naruto.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Gogatsu)  
  
Neji heard the door close and his heart leapt into his throat he was afraid to turn around. A month had passed since Naruto attacked him and he hadn’t seen Naruto even once... Neji had gotten careless... now Naruto had him alone again! Neji’s throat was dry and he refused to look.  
  
“Neji I know you’re aware I’m here…” Naruto stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Neji couldn’t stop his frightened whimper.  
  
“I tried to prepare you… it was all I could do.” Naruto said softly.  
  
“Why are you doing this?! Why me?!” Neji yelled  
  
“You’re mine.” Naruto replied neutral, “You always will be… eventually you will come to accept that.”  
  
“I don’t want you, leave me alone!” Neji yelled.  
  
Naruto shook his head almost sadly, “I won’t.”  
  
“I’ll kill you before I’ll let you touch me again!” Neji snarled.  
  
“You can’t… I wish you could.” Naruto stated blandly.  
  
“I will!” Neji asserted vehemently, a faintly hysterical note in his voice.  
  
“You may want to… but your desire won’t do you any good except to cause us both continued suffering. We will be together... there’s no other way.” Naruto’s tone was resigned and that only made Neji angrier.  
  
Naruto prowled closer and Neji pulled his kunai holding it ready to attack, but some how he knew Naruto was right, he didn’t know why but he couldn’t hurt Naruto. Neji’s eyes went frantically to the door. Neji glanced quickly at Naruto then back at the door, he had to get out of here! Naruto’s eyes had a predatory gleam to them and Neji knew he’d never escape.  
  
Neji ran for the door and after the first few steps was brought up short by a firm grip on his wrist. Neji gasped and whimpered in fear and pain as his wrist was firmly enclosed in Naruto’s grip. Naruto didn’t hold it painfully tight, just solidly, and as Neji struggled to break free he made the faded bruise ache.  
  
“It is time…” Naruto stated tonelessly.  
  
Neji’s eyes widened and he froze in horror, his voice was strained and he didn’t want to know but the words escaped his lips anyway. “Time for what?”  
  
“I need you.” Naruto replied quietly.  
  
Neji gasped and renewed his struggle. “No, you can’t do that to me again!” He shrieked. “No. I won’t let you!” Neji lunched at Naruto with the kunai. Naruto caught Neji’s hand and squeezed, Neji’s fingers numbly let it drop. Neji began sobbing, “No. No. No… you can’t do this…no… not again… no.”   
  
Naruto firmly grasped both Neji’s wrists, “I will be as gentle as I can… as gentle as you’ll allow…” Naruto drew Neji close and Neji struggled, swinging at Naruto.   
  
Naruto raised Neji’s arms up and when Neji started kicking, Naruto swept his feet out from under him. Neji landed hard on the floor but Naruto’s continued grasp of his wrists eased his fall.   
  
Neji suddenly realized Naruto had followed him to the floor and was straddling his hips pinning Neji’s arms firmly stretched out above his head, Naruto’s blue eyes were swirled with bloody red. Neji hysterically struggled. “No!” He shrieked “No! I won’t let you! I won’t let you! Get off of me I won’t let you!”   
  
Naruto placidly unfastened Neji’s pants and started to peal them down Neji bucked and writhed. Naruto’s calm broke he hissed like a wet cat, his eyes solid red as they narrowed in a feral gaze. Naruto rose to his feet lifting Neji up by his wrists and grasped Neji’s pants ripping them off, Neji wailed and struggled, frenzied. Naruto took one of Neji’s wrists and brought it down behind Neji’s back, then the other, pinning them behind Neji’s back and forcing him to his knees then down to bow before him. Neji bawled and pleaded raggedly “No, no, no, no, please… oh, please don’t, please.”  
  
Naruto freed his cock and thrust slowly into Neji’s body. Neji screamed and struggled to squirm away but Naruto’s grip on his arms and weight pressing down on his upper back, pinned Neji. The horrible tearing pain surged through Neji and he screamed and wailed as Naruto huge cock tore through newly healed tissue to rest deep inside his body once more.   
  
Neji’s screams turned into broken, anguished sobs. Naruto pulled back and rammed into Neji’s unwilling body, Neji let out a bloodcurdling scream his muscle clamping tightly down around Naruto’s cock and Neji felt the nearly overwhelming pain as his body gave tearing and bleeding. His blood made Naruto’s cock slick and Naruto began fucking Neji fast and deep driving tortured cries from Neji.  
  
Naruto fucked him determinedly, unceasing savage plunges into Neji’s damaged body bucking hard and cumming then thrusting some more, Neji slumped sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto’s arm slid beneath Neji’s hips drawing him up and holding Neji into his relentless pounding until he bucked again pressing deep and holding there as spurt after spurt of his hot cum shot into Neji’s body. Neji had stopped crying and lay there numbing accepting the agony, even after Naruto withdrew he just lay on the cold stone floor, unwilling to move.   
  
Naruto had rose to his feet and Neji faintly heard him sigh softly, “Oh Neji… why do you resist?” Naruto had straightened his clothes, his cock back in his pants as he bent and gently scooped Neji up, Neji lay limply.   
  
Naruto placed the torn pants covering Neji and carried him through the deserted streets. At Neji’s apartment Naruto gave the door a soft boot shattering the lock out of the frame and the door swung open.   
  
Naruto carried Neji in and nudged the door shut behind him, then carried Neji to the bathroom walked into the shower. Naruto turned on the shower and held Neji in his arms under the gentle spray, Neji just drooped lethargic and unaware in Naruto’s arms. After a few minutes Naruto cautiously started pealing away Neji’s clothes, when it didn’t cause Neji to go into hysterics Naruto continued until Neji was nude.  
  
Naruto held him and watched as the water colored with blood. Then, sighing hopelessly, Naruto set Neji on his feet cupping him to his body and gently washed him. Naruto paused, unwilling to touch Neji’s damaged hole, then spread Neji’s cheeks slightly and let the warm shower wash the blood and cum from the area.   
  
Naruto felt deep remorse, Neji’s resistance… this wasn’t going to get any better, each time Neji reacted with more struggling, more terror and the beast inside him used more force to claim him. Naruto was determined to find a way to prevent it from escalating next month...  
  
Naruto dried Neji carefully, sadly noting the old bruises that were just now fading and the dark red areas that would soon be deep purple bruises. Naruto sighed, no matter how badly he felt after, it didn’t change what happened or that it would happen again next month.   
  
Naruto lay Neji in his bed, went into the kitchen and took the bottle of pain killers that was sitting on the counter...Neji was still probably taking them sometimes from last month...   
  
Naruto shook his head in disgust at himself and once again wished he could take his own life... but the Kyuubi wouldn’t let him. Naruto brought the painkillers and a big glass of water and left them beside the bed. Then Naruto looked down at Neji’s hollow eyes mournfully, shook his head again and left. If he stayed Neji would only become hysterical after the shock wore off.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Rokugatsu)  
  
It never seemed long enough... the weeks of traveling and still Naruto found himself here... it was time, another month had passed already.  
  
The lock on Neji’s door snapped easy as a brittle twig and even if it would’ve somehow held it wouldn’t have done any good, the beast within him would get to Neji even if it had to tear the door off.  
  
Naruto walked quietly through Neji’s apartment silent and unseen like a black cat slipping through the shadows. Naruto could feel the hunger, the madness, and the beast raging for its mate. Naruto slipped into Neji’s bedroom and stood looking down at him a moment, then stripped and moved onto the bed. Naruto stroked Neji’s face gently.  
  
Neji started and cried out, his eyes flying open wide in fright and his hands striking out. Naruto caught Neji’s hands and easily pinned them over Neji’s head with one hand. “Neji don’t struggle... please, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Naruto wasn’t even sure Neji understood his words as he struggled like a wild animal caught in a trap stark terror on his face. “No! No! Please no... Nooooo...” he wailed, thrashing and bucking.  
  
Naruto felt his aggression rising, “Please Neji stop.” Naruto’s knee parted Neji’s legs, a kunai lay beside Neji’s thigh, Neji had probably been holding it before he fell asleep. Naruto looked down at it in interest, his mind slowly fogging with feral desire, then picked it up and used it to slice Neji’s shirt off... the shirt fell away from Neji’s delicious body and Naruto’s eyes lit in lust.   
  
Naruto wrapped Neji’s shirt through and around Neji’s wrists, then tied them to the headboard of the bed. Neji’s shrieks and thrashing became weaker as he gave into despair. Now with Neji’s hands secured, Naruto tossed the kunai across the room, it embedded in the wall at chest height. Then Naruto grasped Neji’s night pants and drew them off.  
  
Naruto made a soft growl as his eyes ran over Neji’s nude form, Naruto’s hands slid up Neji’s body enjoying the feel of the silky skin. Neji screeched and his hips bucked as he renewed his struggles to escape to feverish levels again.   
  
Naruto rumbled angrily, Neji’s struggles having woke the savage need within him. Naruto’s knee firmly parted Neji’s legs and he moved between them, his hands raising Neji’s legs to his shoulders he slammed his cock deep into the hot tight grip of Neji’s body.   
  
Neji screamed his body bowing up beneath Naruto in pain, Naruto neither noticed nor cared as he slid out to the tip and thrust deep and strong into Neji once more. Naruto began hammering into the moist grip, rumbling in delight and grunting as he thrust.   
  
Neji continued to thrash and, feral with hunger, Naruto withdrew flipped Neji onto his stomach not caring that Neji’s tied arms were twisted and now pulled at his shoulders as he pinned Neji down with his weight and plunged his cock ruthlessly into Neji’s torn ass.  
  
Naruto roared his delight and pounded into the tight grip with untamed lust, the fearsome power of his thrusts sending Naruto’s cock delving deep, pistoning into Neji aggressively and nearly purring with pleasure at the tantalizing grip and spasm of Neji’s muscles.   
  
Neji was wailing, his body now effectively pinned unable to move he received every vicious thrust and felt the seeping of his blood from his hole with every slam of Naruto’s cock. Naruto rose to his knees lifting Neji’s ass, his savage thrusts became even harder as he neared his orgasm. Neji shrieked in pain, Naruto threw his head back with a roar of gratification as he climaxed spearing deep twice more as his cum filled Neji. Naruto enjoyed the final ripples of his orgasm then Naruto withdrew from Neji and released Neji’s arms.   
  
As soon as Naruto released Neji’s arms, Neji crawled as fast as he could away from Naruto falling from the bed hard and continuing to pull himself towards the door. He didn’t make too far... exhausted and in too much pain to continue Neji just collapsed to the floor.  
  
“I will kill you, even if it kills me.” Neji gasped through his tears, bloody and crumpled on the floor and yet there was no doubt what he said was true.  
  
“Why? Why won’t you willingly submit to me?” Naruto asked the pain in his voice was agonizing, but Neji wouldn’t care, he wouldn’t let himself care... he couldn’t.  
  
“I would rather die than ever be touched by you again!” Neji cried angrily and began crying broken anguished sobs; he looked away at the wall. “I would rather die...”  
  
“Neji if I could change things I would...” Naruto said sadly.  
  
“Get out!” Neji cried out in cold fury, then sank his face down to hide in his arms “Get out!” he cried broken rough sobs.  
  
“Let me care for you...”   
  
“No!” Neji shrieked, “No! No! Don’t touch me!!!”  
  
Naruto could see Neji was going into hysterics... staying wouldn’t help. Naruto rose quietly from the bed.  
  
Neji cowered, “No... No... Don’t touch me...,” he sobbed attempting once more to crawl away, with no more success than the first time. Naruto’s cum and his blood running down his legs and staining the carpet.  
  
Naruto slipped on his pants and took his shirt from where it lay, he sadly glanced once more at Neji then walked out. All the way out of the building Naruto heard Neji’s broken sobs... could feel Neji’s horror and hopelessness... there had to be another way.   
  
They had a connection no matter how Neji tried to run or hide Naruto would always find him at the time when he needed him... if only he hadn’t waited so long to claim him the first time... Naruto lamented remorsefully, if he hadn’t waited until the hunger was driving him mad... if he’d been able to seduce instead of force... maybe things could’ve been different.   
  
There had to be others, Naruto needed to make a stronger effort to find one before next month... maybe if he could court another and they became his lover he’d never have to return to Neji... never have to hurt him again...  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Shichigatsu)  
  
Neji glanced nervously at the calendar again... Naruto would be coming for him any day now; Neji shuddered fighting back the waves of nausea that always accompanied his terror.   
  
This time he wouldn’t allow Naruto to do it without a fight. Neji took the chakra suppression collar and shackles and hid them near by, it wasn’t a good plan but it was the only one he’d managed to come up with...   
  
If this didn’t work maybe it would at least get him killed, being killed was preferable to going through that again... month after month of slowly pulling himself back together, slowly healing his damaged body and surviving the nightmares... then having it happen again. No more...   
  
Neji had sent Naruto a note asking him to meet him here, that he wanted to ‘talk’, it had been worded very meekly and no doubt Naruto thought he’d accepted the rapes and would submit.   
  
Neji checked his kunai, one quick thrust up the back of Naruto’s skull should do it... never before would he ever have thought he’d plan on murdering a fellow Leaf Village nin but...   
  
“Neji?” Naruto walked in and looked around looked curiously.  
  
Neji’s heart pounded and he had a hard time keeping the terror out of his voice. “I’m here Naruto.” Neji walked closer, he had to fight his desire to flee with every step, for his plan to work he had to be close to Naruto, he had to get him to let his guard down...  
  
“I’ve been wanting to talk to you Naruto...” Neji moved within Naruto’s arm range and his stomach clenched tightly. “I... want it... I want you.” Saying those words brought a wave of self-loathing but Neji tried to seem compliant. Naruto stepped close and Neji fought his desire to run, trying to remain relaxed so Naruto wouldn’t become suspicious. Neji knew he’d only get one chance at this.  
  
Naruto placed his hands on Neji’s hips and panic surged through Neji giving him strength and speed. Neji hit Naruto in the solar plexus knocking the breath from him and delivered a fierce upper cut, when Naruto dropped Neji quickly put the chakra suppression collar and shackles on him binding Naruto’s arms behind him, pulled his kunai and...   
  
He couldn’t do it, Naruto hadn’t been lying, he really couldn’t do it... oh he wanted to but his was like his hand froze and he couldn’t force it to complete the motion... he couldn’t kill him!   
  
Naruto was stirring and Neji hoped the fact the collar suppressed Naruto’s chakra, not drained it, would stop Naruto from accessing the fox’s chakra... Neji was dismayed as he watched the red chakra surge.   
  
Neji panicked now Naruto would rape him again! Neji frantically thought as he watched the red chakra surge. Naruto’s eyes opened only they weren’t Naruto’s they were the blood red of the fox and Neji gave a despairing whimper... and made the desperate decision he’d rape Naruto, perhaps it would anger the Kyuubi enough it would kill him in a fit of rage... it was preferable to being raped again.   
  
Neji quickly drew his kunai up Naruto’s pants, Naruto was struggling with his shackles and snarling as Neji pulled the destroyed cloth aside, this was it... Neji’s only chance and in spite, or maybe because, of his fear Neji found he was hard as he parted his pants and pulled out his cock.   
  
Neji looked down at the feral beast growling at him, the red eyes were slit and his nails had grown, the metal of the shackles wouldn’t hold much longer. Neji hadn’t ever had intercourse but he had a lot of experience being raped, so he firmly grasped Naruto’s hips and viciously thrust into Naruto’s body.   
  
Naruto howled in pain and anger, Neji pulled back and thrust forward hard again “How does it feel to be the one being raped huh?” Neji withdrew slightly and rammed deep and hard “How does it feel to have your blood wet your thighs to know someone is using you?”   
  
Neji wanted Naruto to feel debased and humiliated like he had so many times. To feel the physical and emotional pain... Neji furiously fucked Naruto, Naruto’s blood wetting his thighs. Naruto had stopped struggling with his shackles, he was quiet except for the soft grunts as Neji jarred the air from his lungs.   
  
Neji fucked him harder wanting to hear his screams to know he felt the pain and fear... but slowly Naruto started bucking into Neji’s blows until he was meeting every thrust, powerfully bucking back into the strokes of Neji’s cock. Naruto made a low rumbling growl but it wasn’t angry... it almost sounded pleased.   
  
No! No... he couldn’t be enjoying this! No! It wasn’t fair! Neji yanked Naruto’s arms up pressing them painfully to the point of dislocation and Naruto continued bucking into Neji unaffected, his ass clenching around Neji’s cock and Neji fought the waves of pleasure from the moist firm grip. “Ah... Ah... damn you Naruto!” Neji cursed and released Naruto’s arm to grasp Naruto’s hips tightly and hold Naruto’s body to him as he neared his orgasm.   
  
The pleasure was so amazing Neji couldn’t hold back and he came with a loud cry thrusting deep and hard into Naruto, feeling the clench as Naruto’s ass drew on his cock. Naruto was growling softly and still bucking on his cock, Neji didn’t know what came over him... he leaned down over Naruto’s body, he wanted to touch it, and stroked that huge cock that had torn him so many times.   
  
Naruto threw his head up and roared, his body bucked hard into Neji’s hand and his ass clenched almost painfully tight as Naruto came. For a second Neji just stayed covering Naruto, confused and dismayed... then Neji withdrew from Naruto. Naruto dropped to the floor, Neji looked down at Naruto, Neji was confused and angry... and so many other things he couldn’t understand or name.   
  
Naruto’s blood coated Neji’s thighs, Neji backed away until his back hit a wall and then sank to the floor his eyes on Naruto. For several minutes nothing changed Naruto lay panting on the floor. Then Naruto lifted his head, his eyes instantly met Neji's, they were his normal aqua blue and Neji found he couldn’t look away.   
  
Naruto didn’t say anything, his eyes didn’t accuse, he just looked intently at Neji. Neji’s mouth was dry, what was he supposed to say? ‘There now you know...’ but Neji couldn’t say it... it may have started out as a way to punish and humiliate Naruto but... sometime during it, it had become something more... and Neji couldn’t face the fact he’d enjoyed it...Naruto’s blood wet his thighs and he’d enjoyed it... he was a monster just like Naruto, only he had no demon in him that made him do it, made him enjoy it...  
  
Naruto regarded Neji calmly, when he spoke his voice was neutral. “Neji the chakra collar chafes can you please remove it?”   
  
Neji just stared at Naruto, after a moment Naruto sighed and lay his head back down on the floor. Neji didn’t know how much longer they sat like that, Naruto’s blood drying on his thighs, Naruto laying quietly on the floor. Neji couldn’t see Naruto’s face, but his body was relaxed.  
  
Neji slowly stood, dressed the tacky sticky blood made the legs of his pants cling to him. Neji paused hesitantly before walking over and releasing the chakra collar and shackles. Neji backed away as Naruto straightened and made a loud pained hiss before continuing to his feet. Naruto looked at Neji for a few minutes then gathered the remnants of his pants around him, turned and left.  
  
Neji stared after him confused, Naruto didn’t look angry or... or anything... in fact he showed no emotion at all.  
  
Neji waited fearfully for the remainder of the month for Naruto to come rape him... but he didn’t come. Every day Neji would look nervously around him, every night he’d sleep lightly with his kunai clenched in his hand... but Naruto never came. Did Naruto find someone new... someone who wouldn’t fight back?  
  
Neji was confused, but relieved, Naruto wouldn’t come anymore now that Neji had... raped him... Neji felt awkward about what he’d done, he was ashamed and pleased all at once... but mostly he was just confused.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Hachigatsu)  
  
So on the following month Neji was shocked to see Naruto once more, he’d cornered Neji in the weapons cellar where Neji was assigned to do inventory. Neji’s heart leapt into his throat as without a word Naruto closed and locked the heavy wooden door... Neji realized no one would hear his screams, the cellar was well away from the other areas of the building and the heavy wood door would block any sound from escaping.  
  
No! Neji felt like shrieking, his false security shattering. No! This couldn’t be happening. Neji trembled as Naruto stripped, then stared in shock as Naruto pulled the chakra suppression collar and shackles from his clothes. Naruto set them out on the table and knelt, his back to Neji and his hands behind his back.  
  
Neji stared in disbelief, he wasn’t serious! How... why? Why would he be doing this?  
  
Naruto spoke softly. “Do it or I will take you...”   
  
Neji tried to ease past Naruto, Naruto’s head whipped up his eyes glowed, the red swirling through the sky blue like oil on water. “This is your last chance.”  
  
Neji realized he’d never escape in time, he reached a shaky hand out and grasped the collar. Naruto bowed his head again. Neji trembled, what if Naruto was able to break free this time! Neji realized he didn’t have a choice... he couldn’t face being raped again.  
  
Neji firmly clamped the collar around Naruto’s neck and took the shackles, clasping them firmly around Naruto’s wrists and binding them behind his back. Naruto snarled angrily but didn’t move.   
  
Neji removed his pants and moved up behind Naruto, the sight of Naruto’s golden body turned Neji on in spite of his fear. Neji thrust his cock firmly into Naruto’s body, Neji felt the resistance then give of Naruto’s body... the hot moisture, and knew it was Naruto’s blood. Naruto snarled and strained at the shackles.  
  
Neji withdrew slightly and thrust hard and deep again into the tensed, unwilling grip of Naruto’s body. Naruto roared and yanked savagely at his bound wrists, Neji felt a surge of fear, the cuffs wouldn’t hold much longer under this much strain.   
  
Naruto’s body clenched down hard in resistance and the next time Neji pulled back and drove his cock in Neji actually could feel the tearing of Naruto’s hole and fresh blood wet his pelvis. Naruto’s hiss was loud and there was unmistakable pain in his howl of rage. Naruto’s wrists bled copiously as he yanked hard on the shackles and Neji swore he saw the shackles give a bit.  
  
Neji started fucking Naruto hard and fast, hammering into his body and driving grunts and soft hisses of pain from Naruto... then pants and grunts. Naruto began pressing back into Neji’s pounding strokes, rumbling low in his chest and grunting softly with every ruthless plunge.   
  
Neji felt the flow of Naruto’s blood trickle down his thighs as he drove deeper with each stroke, his cock made slick by Naruto’s blood. Naruto snarled, his body tensing at the pain and Neji’s next thrusts into the tightly clenched hole drew a hiss and more hot blood wet Neji’s cock as he slammed into Naruto. Rocking Naruto’s body with the force of his uncompromising violent rams.   
  
Neji arched crying out in rapture as his orgasm swept over him, the flexing and trembling of Naruto’s muscles clinging and contracting around his cock. Neji enclosed Naruto’s engorged cock and stroked it until Naruto arched and roared, his body seizing methodically around Neji’s softening cock and he came in vehement pulses on the floor.  
  
Neji withdrew from Naruto, feeling a flash of guilt when Naruto flinched. Naruto huddled on the floor as Neji redressed, then Neji removed the collar and the shackles. Naruto’s arms fell to the floor, then slowly he pushed his upper body up.   
  
Naruto rose slowly to his feet, Neji could see Naruto wince and his breath caught sharply... but aside from that Naruto didn’t make a sound, simply redressed, biting his lip against the pain and silently turned and walked to the door. Not once did Naruto look at him.  
  
“Naruto...” Naruto paused without turning around. Neji didn’t know what to say, Neji sighed softly, then just said. “You’ll need a different set of shackles, the metal is weakened.”  
  
Naruto didn’t turn, just nodded and walked out the door. Neji looked at the blood and cum on the floor, and felt it drying on his pelvis and thighs, and felt contempt for himself. This is what he was reduced to... a vile, depraved rapist... but what else could he do, no matter how full of self loathing he felt at his actions, he just couldn’t face being raped again.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Naruto walked slowly from the weapons cellar his body ached horribly, sharp spears of pain shot through his body from his torn ass... he could feel the blood and cum running down his legs. Naruto sighed, then made the hand signs for the transportation jutsu, he really was tired and he hadn’t wanted to have to do use it but it was unavoidable... he couldn’t walk through the building with the blood and cum running down his legs and seeping through his pants.  
  
Exhausted Naruto shambled through his apartment to the shower and stripped, crying out at the pain as he bent to remove his pants. Then walked into the hot spray of the shower and watched the stream of red swirling down the drain... the fox would heal him... 24 hours from now he’d be ok... although this time it may take a bit longer...   
  
The fox wasn’t handling submission well and had fought against it longer, he had more damage than the first time... better him than Neji, Naruto slumped against the shower wall.   
  
Naruto hadn’t known... he’d known he was hurting Neji but the reality of it was far worse, he wanted to cry at the unfairness, he had done this and worse to Neji... unlike Neji at least he had no memory of it, he was glad Neji had accidentally discovered the hunger could be appeased by Naruto being mounted instead of mounting him... it was his hunger, his need... if anyone should have to suffer for it, it should be him.   
  
Naruto didn’t know how the other demon vessels faced it... a lifetime of this... having to choose between raping a unwilling Neji or finding ways to restrain himself so he could be raped...   
  
Neji was right the cuffs were weakened... Naruto wasn’t sure any shackles would hold him next time... he needed to find something stronger, but that was a thought for tomorrow, tonight he just wanted to sleep and forget his sorrow.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Naruto was still very sore, he had to skip training and actually requested the easy job of gate guard... Iruka gave him an odd look but gave him the duty along with a young genin female. Naruto made small talk with her for a while then they lapsed into silence.  
  
Naruto was unprepared when Neji showed up, Neji had avoided him since that first time he’d raped him... Naruto gave him a wary look.  
  
“Naruto can we talk?” Neji asked quietly. Naruto glanced at the young kinochi, she smiled and waved for him to go ahead, the gate was slow today and they hadn’t had more than a handful of people go in or out.   
  
Naruto stepped away from the gate far enough that the young genin couldn’t hear their conversation but in a position where he could still see the gate.  
  
“Why?” Neji asked quietly.  
  
Naruto sighed, glanced at Neji, then back at the gate. “I must have you... I cannot just choose a lover at those times... You have a special chemical signature... I’m not sure how many people out there have it... you’re the first I’ve found.”  
  
Neji frowned. “Does Tsunade know?”   
  
Naruto nodded, “They think I lock myself up at those times... I tried that... it doesn’t work... it takes weeks for the hunger subside and the whole time I have to be afraid I’ll hurt someone... I had to go so deep in the forest that no one was near... 5 months ago I found you... I didn’t leave soon enough... and I couldn’t resist you... now only you will do and the hunger won’t subside until I have you... or you take me.”  
  
Neji just looked at Naruto silently for several minutes, then turned and walked away. Naruto watched him go, then returned to the gate.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neji could see the pain in Naruto as he moved. He didn’t know what to think anymore... it was easer when he could just hate him...  
  
Knowing that Naruto hadn’t chosen him or planned on raping him brought a whole bunch of confusing feelings... he wasn’t sure how he was going to do it, the knowledge was not going to make next month any easier on either of them.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kugatsu)  
  
Neji was getting more distressed day after day, he hadn’t seen Naruto since the day he’d talked to him at the gate... or more accurately Naruto didn’t know Neji had watched him daily since that day. Watched him play with the children at the orphanage, watched him help the old carpenter who lived near the very edge of the village, watched him secretly tend the garden of the old widow who lived down the end of his street so it would be easier for her to harvest... and many other things no one ever knew he did, he never stayed for any recognition for the endless things he did to help those who needed ‘a little extra help’. Neji watched and knew...  
  
Now soon... any day now, Naruto would be coming to him once again... handing him restraints and waiting to be raped... and Neji was in a panic he didn’t think he could do it... but if he didn’t Naruto would rape him.  
  
The dreaded day arrived. Naruto found Neji once again in the deserted old section of the Hyuga compound where he trained. Naruto didn’t speak just set the arm restraints and chakra collar in Neji’s hands.  
  
Neji’s hands trembled, “Can we go inside?” Neji had a sleep mat here in the old building beside the grounds for times when he trained late and choose not to go home.  
  
Naruto nodded. Once they entered Naruto stripped his clothes and knelt on the floor his hands behind his back... Neji hesitated.   
  
“You have to.” Naruto’s voice was soft. Neji swallowed a wave of nausea, he couldn’t do this!   
  
“I WILL rape you.” Naruto said his voice sad. Neji took the chakra suppression collar and fastened it around Naruto’s neck. Then bound Naruto’s arms with a set of double shackles, a pair that clasped around Naruto’s wrists and another that clasped right above the elbows connected by a bar. Naruto would be unable to tug on the wrist shackles and his arms were bound securely behind his back.   
  
Naruto trembled as Neji finished binding him and Neji lay him down on his back on the sleep mat trying to be gentle. The reason for his trembling became very clear as Naruto’s control snapped and the low growl he’d been making turned into a savage roar of fury. Naruto’s eyes blazed red and Neji could see the muscles shifting in Naruto’s shoulders as he tried to find a way to pull free of the restraints. Neji quickly stripped and moved over Naruto’s body.  
  
Naruto snarled viciously and tried to bite Neji, no matter how Neji tried he couldn’t do this gentle, the Kyuubi wouldn’t allow it. Neji rose to his knees placing more distance between the deadly canines and his throat, pushed back Naruto’s legs and thrust into Naruto’s tightly clenched ass.   
  
Naruto yowled and writhed, snarling and hissing in anger. Neji attempted to pin Naruto’s hips but the thrashing of Naruto’s body as he growled and snapped was too savage. Neji withdrew and rolled Naruto onto his stomach, he was easier to control in this position, it allowed Neji to use his full weight to pin him... and in the end it was better not to see the malice and fury in Naruto’s eyes.   
  
Naruto’s attempts at twisting were not very effective and Neji plunged deep into Naruto, Naruto bellowed and grunted in pain. Neji began fucking him hard, wanting to get this nightmare over.  
  
Naruto didn’t stop his resistance, his body bowed and tensed uncooperatively. Yowling in rage and growling as Neji forced himself past his clenched unwilling muscles. The pressure as Naruto’s muscles strained against the violation, yielding to the force of Neji’s thrust and tearing, bleeding heavily as Naruto continued to attempt to twist free howling in fury.   
  
Neji began to worry, Naruto wasn’t calming like he’d done before, his blood dampened the sleeping mat and Naruto muscles jumped as his taut clenching hole was forced again and again to accept Neji’s cock spearing through and plunging deep into Naruto’s body.   
  
Neji rose to his knees, drawing Naruto’s hips up and slipping his hand under Naruto to stroke his cock, it was slick with blood from Naruto’s raw ass and with every stroke Neji could feel the sopping pool of blood beneath Naruto’s hips.  
  
Naruto’s body involuntarily responded, he slowly ceased his struggling as he started bucking hard into Neji’s palm... his clinging hole stroking Neji’s cock as he moved, rocking his hips back into Neji’s cock then forward into Neji’s hand.   
  
Naruto’s snarls grew softer then ceased as he grunted and rumbled in need, his mouth parted in a ragged pant and with a loud grunt Naruto bucked into Neji’s hand. Neji moved to withdraw, not wanting to finish he just wanted it over, and Naruto snarled. Neji closed his eyes and reluctantly continued, he tried to pretend this was consensual, he thrust deep and came. Naruto lay still only grunting softly as Neji’s hips bucked.  
  
Neji got off of Naruto quickly and unfastened the shackles tossing them away and removed the chakra suppression collar. “Are you ok... Naruto please?” Neji had never seen so much blood, the mat was damp with it. “Please Naruto say something.” Neji begged softly.  
  
Naruto nodded, after a few moments he turned his head and looked at Neji. “I’m fine... it’s ok Neji... I just need a moment...”  
  
Neji trembled, he was worried. “Naruto...”   
  
“Shh... I’m ok Neji.” Naruto’s voice was slightly raspy. “It’s ok... just let me rest a minute, then I’ll leave.”  
  
“I don’t want you to leave...” Neji sat beside Naruto and stroked his back gently, his fingers working the muscles and loosing them, rubbing the knots out. Neji felt Naruto relax under his hands, his muscles going slack.   
  
Neji’s breath caught in fear and he leaned over Naruto, careful not to put pressure on him, and heard Naruto’s deep breaths. Neji relaxed, Naruto was asleep. Coated in Naruto’s blood, and laying beside him on the bloody mattress, Neji rested and tried not to remember Naruto’s face as he snapped at him.   
  
Neji realized they would ‘pay’ later as they peeled off the dried bloody mattress, but he couldn’t wake Naruto back to the pain and he couldn’t leave him to go wash.   
  
After a while Neji realized Naruto wouldn’t wake for a while. Neji rose from the horrid, bloody sleep mat and drew water from the hot spring behind the building... it was one of the reasons this building had been built... but when the buildings became old the clan abandoned them for the newer buildings.  
  
Neji walked in and took his shirt soaking it in the hot water, then wringing it, Neji began carefully washing himself then Naruto. Naruto’s blood was difficult to remove now that it had a chance to dry on Naruto’s body and it took several strokes, and many buckets of water, before Naruto was as clean as Neji could make him without waking him.   
  
Naruto really was stunning to look at and Neji’s eyes roamed over the hard planes of his body admiring the shift of his muscles... shift of his muscles? Neji’s eyes rose to Naruto’s face his eyes were open and he looked baffled. “Why are you here?” Naruto asked quietly.  
  
Neji looked away, uncertain how to answer... he didn’t know, he just had to stay... “There are a hot springs behind the building if you think you can move.”  
  
“I will move...” Naruto winced as he tensed his muscles, then grimaced as he felt the tacky blood sticking his body to the mattress. Neji helped him slowly to his feet, and Naruto noticed most of his body, everything that hadn’t been pressed to the mattress was clean of blood.   
  
Naruto stood, a bit wobbly, but on his own. Then began slow shuffling steps back to the hot springs and Neji followed. Naruto was puzzled, until his mind became dulled by pain once more, then the only thing that mattered was somehow getting the rest of the way to the hot springs.  
  
At the hot springs Neji jumped in, then turned to help Naruto down... then the next problem became evident... Naruto couldn’t sit on the hard stone bench without causing himself immense pain and was too weak to stand for long. Neji thought about it for a minute then blushed. “If part my legs slightly and you straddle my lap you can sit without anything pressed against your...”  
  
Naruto looked shocked, Neji’s blush deepened to bright red, his normally pale skin almost glowed and Naruto gave a spontaneous laugh then winced at the pull of sore muscles.  
  
Neji looked down and Naruto stepped close, cupped his chin and tilted his head up. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to upset you. Why... why would you care if I hurt? Why did you stay and take care of me? Neji I raped you... several times... and if I’m not restrained and...” Naruto heaved a big sigh, then cringed at the pain. “I may do it to you again... why would you want to be anywhere near me?”  
  
Neji looked away. “I can’t stand that I hurt you.” Neji’s low, whispery voice replied.   
  
Naruto just looked at him silently for several seconds, then said solemnly. “My legs are tired and, yes, I would like to sit... if you will still allow it.”  
  
Neji nodded and sat down, he placed his hands gently on Naruto’s hips and guided Naruto down to sit straddling his lap. When Naruto was sat, a light blush colored Neji’s cheeks as he realized how it would look to anyone who saw them... then his blush deepened as another awkward thing he hadn’t thought of occurred. Naruto and he were both naked and their cocks brushed lightly with the movement of the water. Neji averted his eyes and attempted to distract himself from the soft caress of Naruto’s cock brushing his. “Why did you laugh before?”  
  
Naruto was quiet and Neji glanced up at him inquisitively. Naruto looked sheepish, “I laughed because you look so cute when you blush.”   
  
Naruto’s reply made Neji blush deep red again. “I see.” Neji replied, his voice hushed. They lapsed into silence, but strangely it wasn’t awkward... perhaps it was the hot water but Neji felt very relaxed and when Naruto looked tired again and dipped his head to lay against Neji’s shoulder Neji felt oddly comfortable with it. Neji’s hand returned to kneading the muscles of Naruto’s back gently.  
  
Neji’s emotions were confusing, having Naruto sitting so intimately was both pleasant and distressing. “Can’t Lady Tsunade sedate you?”  
  
Naruto shook his head, “Drugs don’t work on me... I can’t even get drunk.” Naruto gave a sad. wry smile.  
  
Neji blushed. “I could try submitting.” Neji’s stomach knotted, he couldn’t believe he said that, he was terrified and he wasn’t sure he could.  
  
“No.” Naruto replied firmly.  
  
“You seemed to have thought it would work in the beginning...” Neji couldn’t believe he was even thinking about doing this! Voluntarily allowing Naruto to... Neji’s heart beat hard and he swallowed his rising panic.  
  
“Neji... I can’t take that chance... haven’t I hurt you enough? I couldn’t do that to you again... before I had no choice. I’d always find you no matter how far away I went.” Naruto face flushed with shame. “I had read a bit of one Kakashi’s books before... before I raped you the first time I tried to ‘prepare’ you but... it was a prostitute in the story and I don’t think... well her parts are not exactly the same as ours and... I can’t do that to you again.”  
  
Neji had wondered why he rarely had seen Naruto before... in between rapes... “Isn’t there anyone else?”  
  
Naruto shook his head, “I haven’t found anyone... and would you really put someone else through that hell?”  
  
Neji shook his head, “No.” No... Neji couldn’t wish that on anyone... not even Naruto, no matter how badly Naruto had hurt him...  
  
Neji sighed. “This can’t continue Naruto...”  
  
“We just have to find someway of restrain me that I can’t ever break free of...” Naruto answered, his tone resigned, accepting and without bitterness.  
  
“It’s not that simple...” Neji laid a hand on Naruto’s arm, to get his attention. “Every time the Kyuubi resists a little bit more, each time you are damaged a bit more...”  
  
Naruto pulled away from Neji and looked away. “It won’t kill me... it wouldn’t let me die...” Naruto’s voice turned bitter. “it needs me.”  
  
“Naruto I can’t do this anymore...” Neji pleaded.  
  
“You have to...” Naruto replied insistently  
  
“I can’t! Naruto I really care about you!” Neji couldn’t bring himself to say it but he was falling in love with Naruto.  
  
Naruto turned his face back to Neji, his eyes desperate. “If you care about me you’ll do it... Neji I don’t think I could bear knowing I’d hurt you again... please!”  
  
Reluctantly Neji nodded but inside he swore he’d find another way.  
  
\---------------------------------

 

END PT 1


	2. PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STORY WARNINGS: ANGST, RAPE, BOND/SUB... HAPPY ENDING

 

PT.2

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Jūgatsu)  
  
Neji continued watching Naruto the rest of Kugatsu, he was desperate to find some other way... he just couldn’t deny it anymore he was falling in love with Naruto.   
  
Naruto carefully avoided Neji, staying away from areas where Neji would be... and it would’ve worked, if Neji hadn’t been spending all his free time following Naruto and secretly watching him.  
  
As Jūgatsu arrived Neji began to panic, he hadn’t found anyway to prevent being raped or raping the man he was coming to love.   
  
The day came much too fast, Neji got a note from Naruto to meet him at an abandoned guard station just outside the village. For several minutes Neji gave thought to not going, then the vivid memory of the brutal rapes he’d endured convinced him... he just couldn’t, he couldn’t be raped, he had to do this... maybe Naruto had found some way to restrain himself that would prevent his getting hurt...  
  
Neji felt a wave of disgust and self-loathing, there was no such thing as raping someone without hurting them and lying to himself to make himself feel better was morally repugnant.  
  
Neji arrived and found Naruto already nude, his feet shackled to heavy-duty bolts in the floor. Naruto’s voice was soft. “I couldn’t do the wrists myself... you need to hurry, please Neji.”  
  
Neji could see Naruto trembling and hurried over to shackle Naruto’s arms to the heavy beam above him. Neji’s body shook as he heard the low growl coming from Naruto, Naruto was trying to remain in control but his control was slipping fast.  
  
By the time Neji stripped, Naruto was snarling aggressively, but not trying to escape. Neji whispered, “It’s ok Naruto...” Neji ran his hands over Naruto’s strong body feeling it like he’d wanted to do so many times in the last month.   
  
Neji grew aroused and was enjoying the feel of Naruto’s amazing body when Naruto’s control snapped. Naruto roared and thrashed savagely at the restraints, Neji leapt back in shock. Then moved forward in sad determination, he needed to do this as fast as possible before he couldn’t... the thought was so distressing that Neji had to stroke himself trying to remain hard.  
  
Neji moved up behind Naruto thankful the shackles were able to hold Naruto still with his legs spread. Neji grasped Naruto’s hips and rammed his cock into Naruto. Naruto yowled and strained at his shackles, snarling and snapping, growling and tossing himself against the shackles like a rapid dog. Shrieking in anger and pain as Neji slid out and rammed deep, howling in fury and thrashing against his restraints.   
  
Neji hammered into Naruto’s unwilling body, tearing through Naruto’s tightly clenched muscles and forcing his cock into Naruto’s body. Battering him and pounding Naruto’s breath out as Naruto screeched and writhed, hissing and bellowing in rage.  
  
Neji tried to stroke Naruto’s cock but he twisted and roared, unwilling to submit to even that. Neji didn’t know how much more he could take, he couldn’t stand doing this, feeling Naruto’s blood and knowing how badly he would hurt... Neji unconsciously started being more and more gentle, thrusting into Naruto with less force...   
  
It wasn’t until Neji realized Naruto’s shrieks and roars had gotten even more vicious, and his body had begun savagely yanking at his bound wrists, that Neji realized his actions were only agitating the Kyuubi further.  
  
Neji heard a sick wet pop and Naruto’s writhing body got more feral, twisting in a way that should not have been possible, sickened Neji realized at very least Naruto’s shoulder was dislocated and possibly broken... Neji knew he had to end this quickly.   
  
Neji drew out and violently slammed into Naruto’s body, fucking him vigorously, driving deep and hard. Neji threw his arms around Naruto’s hips, holding Naruto into his thrusts as his hand firmly enclosed Naruto cock and began stroking it.   
  
For several seconds it didn’t seem to be helping, then Naruto began panting and grunting, his body’s thrashing calmed slightly. Naruto was gasping and groaning, he stopped thrashing and bucked brutally hard into Neji’s hand huffing, then screamed as he came.   
  
Neji closed his eyes and concentrated on the rippling muscles, trying to come, he wanted this over Naruto was hurt. Neji bucked and came, then withdrew and quickly scrambled to find the keys.   
  
Naruto hung limply from the shackles and his body was twisted at an odd angle. Neji found the keys in Naruto’s pants and swiftly began unlocking the shackles he could barely see through his tears.   
  
“Oh Naruto!” Neji gasped as he released the last shackle and Naruto dropped, Neji barely caught him in time and laid him gently on the floor.  
  
Naruto lay limp on the floor. Neji knelt beside him, and gently brushed his hair back. Naruto’s eyes were open, their sunny blue color now cloudy and dark with pain.  
  
“Naruto...” Neji pleaded.  
  
“I’ll be ok, just give me a minute...” Naruto’s voice was a soft rasp.  
  
“Let me take you to the hospital...” Neji sobbed.  
  
“No... I’m ok... I just need a minute.” Naruto’s voice was even softer than before.  
  
But Neji could see he wasn’t ok, in the Kyuubi’s struggles to break free he’d dislocated at least one of Naruto’s shoulders... possibly both... and Naruto had deep lacerations on both his wrists and ankles. Naruto’s blood was pooling around him and Neji couldn’t even be sure where it all was coming from... no, he was not fine  
  
Neji felt like a piece of him broke, Naruto was lying there in a puddle of blood because of him, because he refused to hurt Neji anymore... because Neji hurt him.   
  
Neji tried to pick Naruto up and Naruto cried out in pain. Neji was desperate he gathered Naruto close and tried to do something he’d never tried before, at his level of training it would leave him dangerously drained but he didn’t care. Neji made the hands signs of the transportation jutsu while holding Naruto cradled to him. If he could get Naruto back to his apartment he could assess his injuries and convince Naruto to let him get a med nin.  
  
Neji almost blacked out, when his vision cleared they were in his apartment... Naruto wasn’t moving. Neji panicked Naruto needed help now, Neji didn’t have the same faith as Naruto did about the fox not letting him die.   
  
Neji performed another transportation jutsu but could only barely manage himself, his arrival on the hospital floor raised a flurry. Neji laid his face against the cool tile fighting to clear his vision. He looked up and saw Lady Tsunade over him “What were you thinking?!” She muttered as her hands flew over him, “This great of chakra depletion... you could’ve killed yourself...” Then as the med nin turned him on his back, her voice turned harsh and panicked. “Neji what happened!”  
  
“Naruto... Tsunade, Naruto... my apartment.”  
  
Tsunade’s eyes widened, he could see the knowledge of what time of the month it was for Naruto flash through her eyes and then terror. She performed the hand signs so quickly they were a blur and was gone.  
  
Neji struggled to get up and finally gave in to the med nin’s attempts to hold him down. Neji felt a sharp pinch then blackness stole over him, the last thing he heard was the med. nin say, “Good he’s sedated move him to room 12.” and then the darkness swallowed him.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Neji opened his eyes he gazed around in confusion for a second before everything came rushing back to him. “Naruto!” Neji cried and tried to leap up. His legs buckled and he almost fell.   
  
Neji pulled himself upright and got his wobbly legs under him, then started to the door... he’d almost reached the door when it opened. A young nurse entered, gasped and dropped his chart, scrambling to him and grabbing his arm to support him. “Ah... No! No, you can’t be up! Back in bed now!” She fussed in a panic.  
  
“I need to go, I’m fine...” Neji protested.  
  
“No, no, no, no... if my head nurse saw I let you get out of the bed I’d be scrubbing bedpans for a month!” She yammered distractedly as she insistently steered him back to the bed.  
  
Neji tried to resist but he was too weak, it felt like his muscles were jelly. “How long was I out... did Lady Tsunade bring in another man... blonde...”  
  
The nurses body stiffened, her face carefully expressionless, she replied tonelessly, “I don’t know, am afraid that’s not my department.”  
  
Neji’s eyes sharpened and he snapped, “What is not your department.”  
  
The nurse tried to guide Neji into bed, Neji stiffened. “Tell me.”  
  
The nurse looked frustrated and kept glancing at the door. “Please get in bed my supervising nurse will be in here any minute.”  
  
Neji looked at her stubbornly, “Where is he?”  
  
“I wasn’t supposed to say anything!” She whined looking at the door franticly. “Please get in the bed.”  
  
They heard noise outside the door and the nurse yelped. “Intensive care... Please the bed!”  
  
Neji slipped in bed just before the door opened. An older nurse walked in and gave them both a wise look. “You weren’t trying to get up were you? We don’t want to have to sedate you but...”  
  
Neji caught her threat. “No... I will stay in bed.”  
  
The nurse nodded stiffly, her gaze going to where his chart was still lying on the floor, then to the young nurse without a word the young nurse scrambled over and picked it up.   
  
She handed it to the head nurse and her supervisor nodded opening it and looking though the pages. “Chakra depletion...tried to kill yourself, huh? You young nin are always over doing it... well, at least you had the sense to come here...” but Neji could hear the anger in her tone... he’d shown up nude and bloody in a manner that lead to only one conclusion...  
  
“Senpai, could I ask about my friend?” Neji asked meekly.  
  
The head nurse looked at Neji coldly, “Friend?”  
  
“Hn... Uzumaki Naruto... is he alright?” Neji tried to keep his voice humble.  
  
“That I can’t tell you.” She replied stiffly, then looked down at Neji’s chart briskly. “You need to stay in this bed, don’t make me have to come back and sedate you. Your evening meal will be in in a few moments... I expect you to eat it, all of it.” Her gaze pinned Neji sternly, then she nodded and turned to leave.  
  
“Senpai... please...” Neji pleaded softly.  
  
Her cold gaze rested on him a moment and her lips pursed, “He’s alive.” She replied forbiddingly, then turned and walked out, the young nurse gave Neji a puzzled look then hurried out after her.  
  
Neji lay back in the bed, it didn’t take a genius to realize that almost everyone that had ‘cared’ for him after they drugged him saw the blood... Naruto’s blood coating his lower body... combine that with a young man that was beaten and viciously raped in the intensive care... well, it wasn’t hard to connect the two.  
  
Neji shook his head it was a good thing his family was dead, this would’ve shamed them deeply. The main branch paid for his apartment... they had probably pitched his stuff out in the street and disavowed him by now.  
  
Neji sighed, somehow none of that mattered... what mattered was seeing Naruto. There was a soft knock at the door, Neji didn’t respond but as it turned out he didn’t need to because the person promptly barged in.  
  
Tsunade looked pissed. “Well?! Speak!”  
  
Neji nodded, he didn’t expect her to be very ‘happy’ with him right now and he figured he was about one brief conversation away from a ‘chat session’ with Ibiki. “I’m sure you don’t want to hear it’s not what it looks like...”  
  
Tsunade scoffed then scowled deeply. “Try again!”  
  
Neji sighed tiredly. “I care about him...” Tsunade snorted in disgust and turned to go. “Please let me speak.”  
  
Lady Tsunade turned from the door her gaze made it obvious it better be brief and it better be good.  
  
“He didn’t tell you... the ‘hunger’, it wasn’t being controlled.” Neji said carefully.  
  
Tsunade walked back to stand beside the bed her eyes fierce.  
  
Neji sighed. “Naruto was... ah, Kami... he was raping me.”   
  
“So instead of coming to me you decided to get revenge.” Tsunade sneered.   
  
“No... that was the thought the first time but...” Neji struggled to explain, but even he wasn’t sure how everything had gotten so wildly out of hand so quickly.  
  
“FIRST TIME! DAMN IT NEJI HOW MANY TIME HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO HIM?!” Tsunade snarled, Neji thought she was going to hit him but he couldn’t find the energy to care... and he deserved it.  
  
“Three times...” Neji answered quietly.  
  
Tsunade closed her eyes and grit her teeth, when she opened them Neji could see she was barely containing her fury. “So this time you went too far...” Tsunade’s voice had dropped but the tone was more frightening than any yelling.  
  
Neji shook his head. “No.”  
  
“NO?! NARUTO IS IN INTENSIVE CARE!” Tsunade snapped. “What not happy until you kill him?!” She hissed.  
  
“Yes, I did go too far but the only option was to let him loose and hope I survived the fury and brutal rape that I would’ve caused when I failed to ‘satisfy’ the Kyuubi... perhaps I should’ve... but I can guarantee you if I had it, would be me in the intensive care... or worse.”  
  
Tsunade looked confused and frustrated... and still very angry. “I don’t understand... why didn’t you two come to me about this?!” Tsunade shook her head in disgust and started out the door.  
  
“I love him...” Neji stated softly. Tsunade didn’t turn, just shook her head again and walked out the door.  
  
Neji spent the rest of the night thinking about how this whole thing had gotten so twisted... and then in despair, nothing had been solved, next month... he couldn’t do that again. Even if it would work, and Neji seriously doubted it would, he couldn’t take the chance of killing Naruto... next month... Neji shivered, next month he was going to be raped again.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Neji was released in the morning and promptly discovered he wasn’t allowed to see Naruto... he wasn’t even allowed on that floor. Neji left the hospital and walked back to see if he still had his apartment...   
  
Nothing had changed, people still looked at him the same... by the time Neji reached his apartment he realized no one knew... not yet anyway. Neji walked in and closed the door, he looked around the apartment sadly. His eyes finally resting on the blood stain on the rug.   
  
Neji sat in a chair and cried, nothing would ever solve this... the only way this could end was if he or Naruto died... Neji didn’t want to die but he couldn’t kill Naruto and he couldn’t ever do that to him again...   
  
Next month it was likely the Kyuubi was going to be vicious... Neji walked into his bedroom and picked up one of his kunai... he walked out and sat by the huge stain... the place where the man he loved lay and bled... lay and almost died. Neji looked at the kunai...  
  
“Please don’t...” Naruto said softly.  
  
Neji’s head whipped up. “Naruto!” Neji leapt to his feet dropping the kunai. Naruto was in very bad shape, there was no way they let him out of the hospital. His left arm was strapped to his body and his wrists were thickly bandaged, his ankles too... and he was very pale.   
  
“Neji... don’t, don’t ever hurt yourself because of me... I would rather die. I will find a way... I won’t hurt you.” Naruto’s eyes were sincere and determined.  
  
“Naruto you shouldn’t be up...” Neji hurried over and wrapped his arms around Naruto supporting him and helping him to a chair. Neji touched Naruto’s wrists gently and looked up at him from where he squat beside the chair. “I won’t do that again... don’t ask me to.” Neji whispered.  
  
After a minute Naruto nodded, “Ibiki should be able to keep me locked in a chakra suppression cell if he puts a chakra suppression collar on me...”  
  
Neji shook his head sadly. “The Kyuubi is willing to kill you to get its way...”  
  
“It’s the only thing left...” Naruto replied gravely.  
  
Neji looked down, his heart pounded in fear but the fear he felt wasn’t as great as his fear of loosing Naruto. “There’s me...”  
  
“NO!” Naruto gasped, then tilted Neji’s face up and looked in his eyes tenderly. “No.”  
  
“It won’t kill me if I submit.” Neji stated, not looking away. He would do this, to save Naruto he could do it.  
  
Naruto looked hurt, “No, Neji... no... I never should’ve touched you... I...” Naruto’s eyes teared. “I love you, I won’t let you do that... I can’t take that chance.”  
  
Neji’s eyes teared, “I love you... I don’t know any other way.” Neji’s eyes dropped, then widened in alarm “Naruto! We need to get you back to the hospital your ankles are bleeding!”  
  
Naruto sighed, “No, I’ll be ok. I just need to lie down and the bleeding will stop.” Neji helped Naruto up and brought him into his bedroom, then laid him on the bed. Neji was going to get a med Nin whether Naruto thought he needed one or not. “Neji please... just lay beside me for a few minutes then I’ll go back.”  
  
Neji paused, then nodded. Then got up on the bed, careful not to bump or jostle Naruto and lay beside him. Neji was a bit confused, it didn’t seem awkward at all, it felt like they’d lain beside each other dozens of times. Natural, normal... soothing. Neji stroked Naruto’s chest softly and even that felt right. They lay relaxed like that for a while, Neji hadn’t felt this peaceful since his mother was alive, no one else had ever made him feel such tranquility, such warmth... he felt protected, cherished... How very wrong was that...  
  
“Neji?” Naruto sounded worried.  
  
Neji rolled on his side and looked down at Naruto. Naruto’s cheeks flushed slightly and his voice was hesitant. “Could you kiss me?”  
  
Neji nodded, he carefully moved and placed his lips against Naruto’s.. he hadn’t ever kissed anyone and he wasn’t sure exactly what to do. The feel of Naruto’s soft lips beneath his was wonderful, Neji eyes closed and he leaned in pressing a bit harder and he felt the desire to taste Naruto’s lips... to feel what they would feel like when he touched them with his tongue.   
  
Neji’s tongue slowly stroked over Naruto’s lips they felt so soft... Neji drew Naruto’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked softly. Naruto made a hushed moan, the sound thrilled Neji.   
  
Neji’s tongue slipped into Naruto’s mouth and stroked his tongue. Neji gave a soft whimper this felt so good... Naruto’s mouth tasted so wonderful, felt so... Neji’s breath quickened in desire and his hand came up to stroke Naruto’s cheek as his tongue explored Naruto’s mouth.  
  
When Naruto’s tongue slipped into Neji’s mouth and started tasting his, Neji’s cock hardened and he gave a soft moan. Neji drew back slightly, looking into Naruto’s eyes, and saw the same passion... the same love.  
  
Neji couldn’t resist the pull to put his lips on Naruto’s to feel them on his to taste them again and when Naruto’s fingers began stroking Neji’s cheek he gave a whimper at the feelings of desire that surged through him... he’d never felt this way before, never wanted to feel the soft brush of anyone’s fingers on his body.  
  
Naruto gave a soft moan as Neji’s fingers stroked down his neck and Neji drew back, then lowered his lips to trace the path his fingers had taken. Naruto gasped softly, his breathing turning ragged.  
  
Neji continued down to Naruto’s collarbone and felt the soft warm puffs of air as Naruto panted in desire. Neji parted the collar of Naruto’s shirt and placed soft kisses on Naruto’s upper chest, Naruto’s fingers unhooked the sling that held his left arm to his chest. Neji looked up, concerned, Naruto smiled softly, “It’s ok.”   
  
Naruto’s arm lowered to rest on the bed by his side and Neji returned to placing kisses on Naruto’s upper chest. Neji’s fingers pushed the collar open lower, then when it still impeded his kisses, his fingers unbuttoned Naruto’s shirt and pushed it open so his lips could kiss the warm skin.   
  
As Neji’s lips kissed over Naruto’s nipple he gasped and gave a low whine. Neji drew back slightly, then curiously stuck his tongue out and licked it, Naruto gasped and moaned loudly. Naruto’s moan excited him, Neji repeated it and felt his cock jump at the soft pants and whimpers Naruto was making.   
  
Neji realized things had gone beyond kissing and found he didn’t care, it felt good. Naruto’s fingers were stroking his back softly and somehow even that made Neji’s cock hard, he’d never felt this... need before, this desire and Neji found he didn’t want to stop. His fingers brushed over Naruto’s taut stomach and felt the muscles jump under his fingers, Neji lowered his lips and his soft kisses over the tender skin drew loud moans.   
  
Naruto’s fingers had slid beneath Neji’s shirt to brush softly over the skin of his back and Neji felt the powerful urge to feel Naruto’s skin touching his. Neji removed his shirt and returned to placing kisses over Naruto’s stomach, his progress over the soft skin was stopped by the top of Naruto’s pants and Neji unfastened them and pealed back the top so he could place soft kisses down...   
  
Neji blinked confused, uncertain. His fingers brushed over Naruto’s hard cock, Neji wasn’t sure how it had come to this point. But as Naruto moaned and his cock jumped under the soft touch of Neji’s fingers, Neji felt the desire to feel the soft skin, to feel the delicate skin with his tongue... with his lips.   
  
Naruto’s whimpers and gasps as Neji lowered his mouth to stroke the tender skin were very arousing and Neji could feel his cock straining painfully at his pants. Neji unfastened his pants, loosening the restriction, and returned to exploring Naruto’s soft skin with his lips and tongue. When Naruto’s fingers slipped under the waistband of Neji’s pants and traced the skin beneath Neji unconsciously squirmed into them, wanting that touch lower.  
  
Neji was amazed, Naruto’s cock was hard and soft in the most fascinating way, like a silken cover over a hard staff. Neji tasted the skin fascinated by the different feel of the shaft from the head, Naruto was gasping steadily now and whimpering.   
  
Neji noticed a bit of cum dotted the tip of Naruto’s cock and Neji cautiously licked it with the tip of his tongue, Naruto moaned loudly and panted, his eyes closed and an almost desperate look of need on his face. Neji licked the tip again, the taste wasn’t unpleasant, in fact he kind of liked it...   
  
Neji’s cock was throbbing and he squirmed, uncomfortable in his pants, then rose to his knees pushed them down, sat and removed them. The cooler air of the room felt good, his cock felt so hot and it throbbed almost painfully.  
  
Neji looked up at Naruto and made a decision Neji lowered his mouth down to cover Naruto’s cock and sucked softly on the head Naruto groaned and whimpered in desire. Neji was frightened but he moved to straddle Naruto’s hips. Naruto’s eyes widened “No Neji.” He gasped.  
  
Neji nodded determinedly, “I want to...”   
  
Naruto looked frightened, “Don’t please!” his body trembled.  
  
Neji stroked Naruto’s cock, he wasn’t sure exactly how he was supposed to do it, or how bad it would hurt but he wanted to try... he wanted to feel what it was supposed to feel like...   
  
Naruto’s eyes had tears in the corners. “Please don’t.”  
  
Neji lay down on top of Naruto their cocks touching, the smooth skin felt so good against his and Neji rubbed slightly as he dipped his lips and kissed away Naruto’s tears. “It’s ok.” Neji whispered. He slid his body down and could feel the press of Naruto’s cock, the head was slippery with precome. Neji pressed and felt it push slightly against his hole.  
  
Naruto whimpered, but it was a frightened whimper. Neji kissed Naruto and pressed down a bit more, it hurt... but not like the times it was forced quickly. Neji paused, then pressed a bit more, Naruto trembled his eyes worried. Neji paused, kissed Naruto and murmured “Touch me, please.”  
  
Naruto’s hand ran slowly over Neji’s back stroking and exploring, and some of Naruto’s tension eased. Neji found it didn’t hurt as much now and pressed a bit more, then gasped sharply in pain as the head of Naruto’s cock slid past the ring of muscles. Naruto cupped Neji’s face, his eyes frantic. “Please Neji don’t, I can’t stand to see you hurt.”   
  
Neji lay his head against Naruto’s chest and felt the warmth of his skin, the hard beat of Naruto’s heart beneath his cheek and the pain slowly faded. Naruto was stroking Neji’s face gently.   
  
Neji looked up at Naruto and pushed down slightly, the pain wasn’t so bad now and Neji could feel the slide of Naruto’s cock as it entered his body, aside from some pain it was almost pleasant.  
  
Neji pushed faster and pain stabbed through him, Neji made a soft gasp as his muscles clamped down on Naruto’s cock in protest. Neji looked into Naruto’s distressed eyes and kissed him. “It’s ok... really... it’s not so bad, I just went a bit too fast.”  
  
Neji just kissed Naruto for a few minutes, he could feel Naruto’s cock pulsing inside him and Naruto gave an involuntary whimper. Neji pushed slowly down and felt as much as heard Naruto’s low moan of pleasure. Neji was pleased, he slid down until Naruto’s cock was buried all the way inside him, it felt... odd, not unpleasant just strange. Neji looked down at Naruto, he was panting in need, but his eyes were still worried.   
  
“Move... just a little.” Neji whispered. Naruto shifted his hips sliding out a bit then pushing slowly back in, a little uncomfortable but not too bad. “Again.” Naruto watched Neji’s face as he slid out slightly then back. “A bit more.” Neji said a bit breathlessly, the discomfort was easing and the feeling of Naruto’s cock sliding slowly in Neji’s hole was arousing.   
  
Neji shifted his hips and found he could move, he began slowly sliding up and down Naruto’s cock. Naruto was making the most arousing whimpers and Neji moved a bit faster, Naruto’s breath caught and he moaned, “Oh Kami Neji! Oh! You feel so good!”   
  
Neji slid a bit faster as Naruto’s moans excited him. “Oh Neji!” Naruto’s hips bucked slightly and Neji’s eyes opened wide as it caused a small stab of pain, but Neji kept moving and soon Naruto’s eyes were closed tight as he moaned and gasped, “Oh Kami Neji!” Naruto panted, whimpered loudly and bucked hard. Neji bit his lip so he wouldn’t cry out in pain, as his muscles stopped clenching Neji could feel the moisture... Naruto had cum.  
  
The slick feel of Naruto’s cock in his ass was different now, as Naruto gave a few more soft bucks Neji discovered it didn’t hurt as much when he was moist from Naruto’s cum... in fact it felt good. Neji began sliding up and down Naruto’s cock smoothly, he could feel it hardening inside him as he moved on it... it felt really good. Neji moaned, the motion of his hips as he moved on Naruto’s cock rubbed Neji’s cock against Naruto’s hard stomach, the two sensations were amazing.   
  
Neji panted and whimpered, moving faster, and as Naruto started giving soft bucks Neji’s cries of passion became loud “Ah... Ah Kami! Ah yes!” Neji moved fast, pushing down to take Naruto’s cock and gasping in passion, his whole body tensed and when Naruto bucked again Neji cried out cumming and moaning in amazed rapture.   
  
Neji’s ass clasped Naruto’s cock, rhythmically rippling, it seemed like every nerve in Neji’s body got stimulated all at once. Naruto cried out and bucked up into Neji again and he could feel the jump of Naruto’s cock in his body as Naruto came. Neji bucked softly once more, rubbing his cock along Naruto’s stomach through the slick fluid of his cum.   
  
Then Neji lay his head down on Naruto, his heart pounding hard as he tried to catch his breath. Neji could feel Naruto’s fingers stroking softly over his back and raised his head, looking at Naruto. “That was amazing.” Neji gasped “I’ve never felt that way.”  
  
Naruto’s cupped Neji’s face and drew him close to kiss him. Kisses were nice too... as they kissed Naruto’s softened cock slipped from Neji’s body, it was a strange feeling and the feel of cum wetting his thighs was a bit sticky but not too unpleasant. When Naruto drew back from the kiss his eyes still looked a little bit worried, “I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asked.   
  
Neji blushed. “Not too bad... it was worth it... it felt really good after you came the first time.” Neji turned his head and kissed Naruto’s hand, then looked at Naruto in amazement, “doesn’t your arm hurt?”  
  
Naruto looked surprised, he hadn’t realized he was using both arms. “No.” he sounded confused.   
  
Neji carefully squeezed the shoulder that had been dislocated. “Not at all?”   
  
Naruto looked shocked, “No, not even a tiny bit.”  
  
Neji shifted carefully off Naruto, wrinkling his nose a bit at the ‘mess’ he’d left between their bodies, and he wiped off Naruto’s stomach and his with a sheet. Then turning his attention to Naruto’s wrists, “Can I...?” He asked Naruto timidly, he didn’t want to hurt Naruto but if he were correct that wouldn’t be a problem...   
  
Naruto nodded, Neji carefully unwound the bandages and although the bandages were bloody, when he got to the wrist the skin was unbroken. Naruto’s eyes were huge, he started unwinding the other and discovered it too was flawless. Neji exchanged a look with Naruto then began unwrapping Naruto’s ankles, Naruto and Neji’s eyes met.   
  
“How do you feel?” Neji asked cautiously  
  
“I don’t hurt anywhere.” Naruto replied his tone amazed  
  
Naruto didn’t have a mark on him... not an ache or pain... Neji smiled softly and blushed. “I guess the Kyuubi liked it... Naruto... have you... ever...”  
  
Naruto shook his head, “No, I’ve never had sex with anyone... well” Naruto looked a bit embarrassed, “I guess you were my first.”   
  
Neji lay down his face on Naruto’s chest, his voice sad. “I hadn’t either... “ Neji’s voice dropped to a whisper “until I started raping you.”  
  
Naruto could feel Neji’s tears, he cupped Neji’s chin and tilted his head up so he could look in Neji’s eyes. “That’s not sex.” Naruto touched his lips to Neji’s damp cheeks kissing away the tears. “And you have nothing too be ashamed of... I hurt you, raped you... I am so sorry. The sad thing is I don’t remember any of it, the raping you or being raped, so the only one hurt when you were raping me was you again... even when I wasn’t raping you I was hurting you... I don’t know why you don’t hate me.”  
  
“Naruto... I don’t want you to go... but Lady Tsunade is going to be very upset... I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s got ANBU outside right now...” Neji said cautiously, he really didn’t want Naruto to leave... the feel of Naruto’s touch was nirvana.  
  
“Why would they come here... wait, ANBU?” Naruto was baffled.  
  
Neji nodded, looking away. “I assaulted you, raped you... almost killed you.”  
  
Naruto looked distressed, “But you didn’t... you did what I wanted... needed you to do and you didn’t almost kill me, the Kyuubi did...”  
  
Naruto turned Neji’s face back to look at him, “Neji this isn’t right... I don’t want people thinking that of you! Aw, Neji look I’m STILL hurting you...” Naruto put his head in his hands. “What are we ever going to do?”  
  
Neji sighed and forced a smile. “Well, the first thing ‘we’ are going to do is... you’re going back to the hospital.”  
  
Naruto dropped his hands, drew Neji close, kissed Neji softly and murmured, “I’m going to fix this I promise... I won’t let people think of you like that.”  
  
Neji averted his eyes, “Yes... well, it’s time for you to go back.”  
  
Naruto nodded and rose from the bed, dressed, then reached down and brushed his fingers over Neji’s face. “Neji... you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
Neji nodded, but he couldn’t look up and let Naruto see the guilt in his eyes... or the pain, now that his body was relaxing he hurt... not very badly, not like after Naruto... no, not like that, but he was sore.  
  
“Neji?” Naruto asked, his fingers still tracing Neji’s cheekbone. “Are you going to be alright?”  
  
Neji looked up and blinked in surprise. Did Naruto know he hurt?  
  
Naruto smiled gently, “I will fix this with Lady Tsunade, don’t worry.”  
  
Neji nodded. No, Naruto didn’t know he hurt... Neji didn’t want Naruto to feel guilty, so he smiled and gently teased. “Go now before the ANBU come and carry you back by force.”  
  
Naruto gave Neji a faint smile and nodded, then turned and walked out of the bedroom, a moment later Neji heard the front door close.  
  
Neji hesitantly slid off the bed, grimacing as his abused muscles protested with spasms. Neji looked back at the bed, the sheets damp with cum and wrinkled his nose then bent to remove the sheets... Neji yelped, as the movement sent spikes of pain through him, and carefully straightened.  
  
First a shower and pain killers...   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Jūichigatsu)  
  
Jūgatsu passed quickly and with every day Naruto’s ‘day of need’ grew closer. Neji and Naruto had spent some time together, but they hadn’t done more than occasionally kiss... Neji wasn’t ready to face the pain again, even if it felt good at the time.  
  
Then the day Neji was dreading arrived... he wouldn’t have even known if it hadn’t been for one of the villagers asking if he’d seen Naruto. Neji’s breath caught as he realized he hadn’t... he hadn’t seen Naruto anywhere.  
  
Neji’s heart pounded, what had they done with him? Had Naruto allowed Ibiki to confine him in a chakra suppression cell?! The more Neji thought about it the more likely it seemed... Naruto’s words haunted Neji.   
  
_“They think I lock myself up at those times... I tried that... it doesn’t work... it takes weeks for the hunger subside...” “Now only you will do and the hunger won’t subside until I have you...”_  
  
It wasn’t going to work! Naruto was suffering... and would continue suffering for a very long time... what if it didn’t go away?!  
  
Neji found himself standing in front of the ANBU building without remembering how he’d gotten there... nothing mattered but seeing Naruto. Neji walked in, the ANBU at the desk regarded Neji with bored indifference.  
  
“I need to see Uzumaki Naruto.” Neji stated, his heart pounding.   
  
The ANBU raised an eyebrow sarcastically and shook his head, “No.”  
  
Neji trembled, Naruto was here... he really was locked up in a cell! “Why can’t I see him?” Neji asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
“Orders... no visitors.” The ANBU replied bluntly.  
  
Neji couldn’t believe he was going to say it... “I need to talk to Ibiki.”  
  
The ANBU’s lips curved in an amused smile... it wasn’t a nice smile. “I’m sure he’d love a ‘guest’, but are you sure you wish to be one?”  
  
“I am sure I wish to talk to him...” Neji didn’t like the emphasis the ANBU was putting on the word ‘guest’.  
  
The ANBU shrugged, his eyes glittered dangerously denying his nonchalant tone. “His office is at the end of the hall... don’t get lost on the way.”  
  
Neji gave the man a cautious look, “Do you need to tell him I’m here?”  
  
“Oh he knows you’re here... he’ll be expecting you.” The ANBU’s look of sarcastic amusement was back.  
  
Neji nodded and turned to walk down the hall to Ibiki’s office. What was he going to say? How was he ever going to convince Ibiki to let him see Naruto?!  
  
Neji knocked on Ibiki’s door.  
  
Ibiki’s rough voice responded. “Enter.”  
  
Neji walked in and closed the door behind him, then walked over and stood before Ibiki’s desk nervously. “Master Morino...”  
  
Ibiki grunted. Then corrected “Ibiki” his voice gruff.  
  
Neji hid his surprise and continued. “Ibiki, sir, I need to see Naruto...”  
  
Ibiki just looked at Neji blankly. After a second of Ibiki’s unwavering look Neji pleaded, “Please... I’m the only one who could help him...”  
  
Ibiki didn’t so much as blink.  
  
Neji’s eyes teared and he stubbornly blinked the tears away. “I know for a fact that what you and he are trying... confining him, will not work. Naruto will spend weeks down in that cell without ‘recovering’. I’m his only chance.” Neji stated assertively.  
  
Ibiki still didn’t respond and Neji was about to argue his case some more... he’d keep trying until he was asked to leave or Ibiki consented.  
  
Ibiki’s demeanor didn’t change and his voice was without expression as he stated. “First door on the left. He’s on the second floor down, third cell but I didn’t tell you that and as far as I know you left the building after talking to me.”  
  
Then Ibiki looked down at the papers on his desk dismissing Neji. Neji left quietly, had Ibiki just alleged... was he agreeing? Neji’s heart pounded madly as he slid through the first door on the left, but no one stopped him. Neji walked down the first flight of stairs, with every step he expected someone to appear to stop him, but no one did.  
  
Neji walked down the second flight of stairs and out into the row of cells. In the third cell Neji saw him and his heart clenched in fear and sorrow.  
  
Neji wasn’t even supposed to be here, Neji knew Naruto hadn’t wanted him to see him like this. Neji looked at Naruto, the Kyuubi was enraged, straining at the shackles. Naruto laid, his body bolted to the floor.   
  
Neji lay his hand on the cell door and felt the door give... it wasn’t locked, it wasn’t even completely closed... like someone had left it open for him. Neji entered the cell and stood looking at Naruto, the Kyuubi’s gaze was savage and Neji knew the Kyuubi might damage him so bad it would kill him this time. Neji trembled, he knew what he had to do... he had to try...   
  
Neji stripped and walked over, Kakashi had said to use some kind of lotion or... lube? Neji had no idea what that was and he didn’t have time to go look for something like that.  
  
Neji shook so hard he could barely walk and he had to force himself every step closer through his terror. Naruto was snarling savagely but his struggles had paused at the sight of Neji coming closer.  
  
Neji just hoped those shackles would hold or he was in very big trouble. Neji forced himself all the way up to Naruto. Naruto hissed viciously at him and bared his teeth in a low growl but wasn’t struggling. Neji realized it recognized him as its attacker, the one who restrained and raped him... but also as the one it wanted.  
  
Naruto was savagely hard, his cock so hard it had remained fiercely unmoving even as Naruto had been thrashing moments ago. Neji looked at Naruto’s huge engorged cock and shivered, that cock had brutally torn him too many times. Neji tried to remember the touching he had done to Naruto... the pleasure he’d gotten, eventually, from having Naruto’s cock in his body.  
  
Neji lowered himself to his knees beside Naruto. Naruto screamed in fury and renewed his struggles. Neji jumped, then cringed, he didn’t think he could do this, it was taking all his courage not to leap up and away from Naruto.  
  
Neji heard a snap like a large tree branch breaking and gasped, his eyes flooding with tears the position of Naruto’s right arm left no doubt it was broken... and it would be weeks like this, the med nin coming in and trying to heal Naruto as the Kyuubi damaged him.  
  
Neji couldn’t let this happen, he had to try... crying soft sobs Neji positioned himself over Naruto’s huge erection and took a huge ragged breath then began forcing himself down on it. It hurt so bad, Neji shuddered and his body tensed against it... going slow wasn’t going to work, the pain was so severe he’d never be able to make himself do it. Naruto had stilled it was growling his teeth bared, but not resisting.  
  
Neji had no choice, ignoring his terror he allowed himself to drop down swiftly on it, his weight driving the stiff flesh into his body, shrieking in pain as he plunged to the base sheathing Naruto’s massive cock in his unwilling body.   
  
Neji felt the familiar rending pain spear through him as his body tore. The horrible pain at the violation was so intense that Neji couldn’t see through his tears as he wept and he didn’t think there was anyway he could make himself move, the fiery pain pulsed through him.  
  
Naruto’s eyes glowed and he bucked up hard into Neji, fucking him, Neji screamed and his body tensed to try to escape but somehow he forced himself to stay and bowing his head weeping loudly he braced into Naruto’s hard bucks allowing Naruto’s engorged cock to thrust up into his agonized body. Neji felt the unforgiving fierce thrusts pierce his tightly clenched body and the flow of his blood, the spasms of pain stole his breath in between his wails.  
  
Naruto’s teeth were bared in a snarl, but his low grunts were pleased, and the red flared brighter in Naruto’s eyes as his swollen cock ruthlessly slammed up into Neji’s body. Neji bawled as the thrusts became harder and faster, Naruto’s whole body bowing up to delve deep into Neji’s body, Neji cried out even as he braced down and helped the Kyuubi mercilessly desecrate his body. Naruto’s body tensed and he made a pleased yowl as Naruto’s sperm shot deep into Neji’s body and wet Neji’s thighs as it blended with the blood seeping from his body.  
  
Neji attempted to get up, his legs were too weak. But Naruto’s alarmed cry gave him a surge of adrenaline. He hadn’t wanted Naruto to see this... to blame himself... Neji couldn’t help sobbing in pain as he lifted free of Naruto’s sated cock.  
  
“Oh Neji why?!” Naruto cried, his voice was broken and despairing. “Why?!” Neji didn’t have the energy to get up or reply so he collapsed beside Naruto and pet him trying to soothe him. “Neji.” Naruto shook with the force of his tears. Neji was tired, he just lay resting.  
  
When Neji woke he was in the hospital, he looked around, and then cautiously moved... it didn’t hurt. Neji slipped from the bed and started looking for clothes.  
  
“What are you doing out of bed? I didn’t release you yet.”  
  
Neji cautiously turned, just his luck it was the head nurse again. “Senpai... I’m sorry, I was feeling...”  
  
“Back in bed until I tell you you can get up... you nins always pushing it.” The woman grumbled looking at the chart. “They don’t want you to leave yet.” She looked up at Neji fiercely “Don’t try to sneak out, I’ve caught much better nin than you and I’m not above using restraints to bind you to the bed.”  
  
Neji obediently returned to the bed.  
  
The head nurse looked at him a moment the hostility had left her eyes but it still looked stern. “Your friend, Uzumaki Naruto was here a short while ago... he’ll be glad to hear you’re awake. Persistent little...”  
  
The Head nurse shut Neji’s chart with a click. “Stay here.” She ordered one more time then turned to leave.  
  
“Senpai? Is he ok?” Neiji had to know, what if the Kyuubi had refused to heal him again.  
  
The head nurse turned and looked at Neiji for a second, her face neutral, then nodded. “Perfect health.” She then turned and left the room.  
  
Neji rested, he kept hoping every time his room door opened that it would be Naruto, but Naruto didn’t come. As dusk started to come over the room Neji lay looking out the window, he was worried... hurt that Naruto hadn’t come to see him. Had something happened to Naruto... was he in trouble? Or did Naruto not want to see him...  
  
The room door opened but Neji didn’t look, he didn’t feel like talking to the nurse or having them poke at him anymore... he just wanted them to leave him alone.  
  
“Neji?” Lady Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Neji closed his eyes and refused to look at her, she would tell him Naruto didn’t want to see him.  
  
“Neiji... it’s not your fault...” Tsunade's voice was sad.  
  
Neji’s eyes flew open and his heart pounded so hard he thought he’d be sick, Neji looked at Lady Tsunade in a panic. “What happened? Where’s Naruto?!”  
  
Tsunade looked away.  
  
“No! No! No!” Neji burst into tears “No!”  
  
Lady Tsunade just gathered Neji to her chest and held him as he sobbed.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------

END PT 2


	3. PT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STORY WARNINGS: ANGST, RAPE, BOND/SUB... HAPPY ENDING

 

PT 3

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Jūnigatsu)  
  
Neji’s life ended that day in the hospital... Tsunade explained Naruto had poisoned himself, taken his own life rather than continue hurting him.  
  
After that Neji just existed, nothing eased the pain and nothing brought him pleasure. When Neji wasn’t on duty he sat in his apartment... to worn and empty to cry.  
  
The nights were the worst... nightmares where Naruto told Neji he loved him then faded away like smoke or where Naruto was bound to the floor and Neji couldn’t reach him no matter how hard he tried... then in the dark of the night Neji held himself and cried.  
  
Jūnigatsu came and went but Neji didn’t care, nothing mattered...  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Ichigatsu)  
  
The dreams had gotten more frequent, now Neji had several of them a night... but always it was the one where Naruto was bound to the floor and he couldn’t reach him.  
  
Neji thought he was going insane... it haunted him even while he was awake.  
  
Neji walked by Naruto’s apartment, he’d been inside many times... their was no one to take Naruto’s things, he had no family and the landlady said she was just going to leave it until his lease ran out and she found a new tenant.  
  
Neji sighed and walked down the road, the old widow was standing out front looking at her barren garden, she looked up as Neji walked slowly up to her. “Still looking after his place?”  
  
Neji nodded, the neighbors had gotten used to him walking by and even sitting in Naruto’s apartment.  
  
The old woman sighed and shook her head sadly, “Naruto was such a nice boy... never thought he could do that... he was a fighter...”  
  
Neji felt uneasy, there was something different about the old widow today. “Yes, he was a fighter... I’ve got to get back to duty, but you keep thinking on what you wish planted in spring and I’ll come by to help.”  
  
The old woman often looked at Neji with a gaze that was sharper than her appearance would lead someone to believe... but today her gaze was intent and her words seemed like she was trying to tell him something. “Yes, that would be nice. Naruto used to help me in my garden, he wasn’t the type to quit, no matter how hard things got.”  
  
Neji felt a stronger wave of apprehension, something was bothering him about the widow’s words.  
  
“Always taking care of others before himself, never wanted anyone to get hurt...” The widow continued, her gaze unwavering as she looked at Neji.  
  
Neji nodded, absently... Yes, Naruto was always putting everyone before himself... he wasn’t the kind to quit even if it hurt him...  
  
_“Drugs don’t work on me...” “It won’t kill me... it wouldn’t let me die...”_  
  
Neji’s stomach dropped, she lied to him! Tsunade lied! Naruto wasn’t dead! Neji felt like crying, laughing hysterically, screaming... she lied, Naruto was alive!  
  
The widow’s gaze was full of satisfaction, she nodded and turned walking back into her house... if Neji hadn’t been so distracted he would have noticed she’d grown taller, ‘her’ hair was now short and white, and ‘her’ stride was the graceful prowl of a top nin.  
  
But Neji barely noticed her at all as he turned and nearly ran to Tsunade’s office, then barged past Shizune and into Tsunade’s office. Neji had gotten angrier with every step and now he was livid, his face flushed with fury, standing in front of Tsunade’s desk he hissed. “Naruto’s not dead! You lied to me!”  
  
Tsunade didn’t say anything but the guilt on her face confirmed it, Naruto was alive.  
  
“How could you!” Neji was furious. “How could you do that to me! Do you know how I felt!”  
  
Tsunade nodded, “Yes... I know... I also know that even if it was true... even if he had died, you would have survived.”  
  
Neji glared at her. “I am not you!”  
  
Tsunade sighed, “We are more alike than you know, I have no family... and I love Naruto, he is like my only family...”  
  
Neji’s voice was choked, “Then how could you do this to me... to him?!”  
  
Tsunade shook her head sadly, “He pleaded with me... he loves you and couldn’t bear you getting hurt month after month...”  
  
“That isn’t a decision you or he can make for me.” Neji snapped, then demanded. “I want to see him now.”  
  
Tsunade looked away, “I don’t think that would be a good idea...”  
  
“Why?!” Neji nearly screamed in rage.  
  
Lady took a big breath and sighed, then answered quietly. “The med nin think he’s... they think the strain has drove him insane. He never came out of the last ‘heat’... we have to keep him penned.”  
  
Neji made a strangled cry, “I want to see him... Now!”  
  
Lady Tsunade shook her head, “No... and Ibiki won’t allow you in the building.” She rose and walked around her desk and stood before Neji. “Please just continue as if he’s dead... it’s what he’d want.”  
  
“I don’t care what he wants!” Neji shrieked in fury. “I don’t care what you want!”  
  
“Neji, please... just calm down.” Tsunade coaxed, but it had no effect. Neji was beyond the point where he would accept anything she’d say.  
  
“Look what you have done...to him... to me!” Neji gasped his voice strained with tears and anger, then he turned and walked out of Tsunade’s office.  
  
Neji’s mind scrambled, Naruto was alive... he was really alive and they wouldn’t let him see him... there had to be a way... some way... his dreams had been right, his subconscious knew and had been trying to tell him.  
  
Over the next few days Neji watched the ANBU building and thought, then one night Neji woke to find two ANBU in his room. “Hyuga Neji we are here with a message. You must cease your surveillance of the ANBU building, it will not be allowed.”  
  
Neji sat up forgetting his half naked state in his anger, his bedcovers pooling around his waist. “I can’t!”  
  
“You have been warned.” The ANBU turned to leave the room, the second ANBU with a Raven mask paused before leaving and Neji could feel the ANBU’s lust as he looked at him. Neji grasped the bed sheets to cover his bare upper body nervously. Then the Raven ANBU turned and left, Neji shivered covering himself tightly.  
  
Neji couldn’t sleep the rest of the night he just kept remembering the Raven looking at him and the lust he felt coming off the man... and if he returned there wasn’t anything he could do about it...  
  
Neji continued watching the ANBU building but every time he turned around the Raven ANBU was there, a wave of lust emanating from him. After several days of this Neji realized that was his way in... the only way in. Neji shivered in distress he didn’t want anyone but Naruto touching him... but it was the only way. Neji was desperate, he had to see Naruto.  
  
Even after Neji had come to that conclusion it took another week to get up the courage... he had to find a way to talk to the Raven.  
  
It wouldn’t be the first time he’d been raped why did he feel such absolute terror? Neji nearly laughed at the stupidity of asking himself that question... no matter how many times he’d been raped or how many times in the future it possibly happened it would never cease being humiliating frightening and excruciatingly painful... but it was the only way.  
  
The day came when the Raven was the only one watching him, they had obviously decided it was unnecessary to have two ANBU watching him. Neji steeled himself and whispered. “I need to talk to you... I know you want me.” He had no doubt the Raven could hear him, Neji shivered and walked away from the ANBU building throughout the day Neji would see the Raven watching him, but he never came near.  
  
Neji cringed, he was playing a very dangerous game... but it was the only way. There was no way he’d ever break into the ANBU building... and even if he could he’d have no way of knowing where Naruto was... even if Naruto despised him for doing this he had to see him.  
  
That night Neji woke to see Raven looking at him, without a word, just watching him. Neji shivered and sat up fighting his desire to cover himself. “I... I know you want me...”  
Neji felt his cheeks heat as he blushed and he fought not to look away. “I will do anything you like... but afterward I want you get me in to see Uzumaki Naruto.”  
  
The Raven just looked at Neji unmoving and Neji felt his face flame and his eyes dropped as he stood and let the sheet drop. Neji stood nude before Raven the only other man to see his nude body besides Naruto. Neji’s hair fell forward like a curtain hiding his crimson flushed cheeks as he looked down and he trembled.  
  
Raven only said three words softly, “Kawaii... I will.” Then stepped forward drew a strip of cloth and tied it around Neji’s eyes blindfolding him.  
  
Neji cried out softly in fright as Raven’s hand cupped his head, drew his head back then roughly kissed and sucked on Neji’s throat. Neji panted his body responding in spite of his fear. Then Raven stepped away and Neji heard sounds of cloth, Neji stood nervously unsure what the sound were they went on longer than it would take for Raven to remove his clothing and when Raven took Neji’s hands he could feel Raven still had his gloves on Neji shivered in fear he’d promised anything... he was such a fool. Neji’s thoughts were confirmed as he felt something bind his wrists tightly then draw them over his head and attach them to something. Neji gave a whimper of fear and his trembling grew as he felt Raven grasp his jaw firmly and place something in his mouth, Neji tried to draw away but Raven’s grip was firm and the large ball was somehow fastened so Neji couldn’t spit it out. Neji tried to cry out but found all he could make was a muffled noise around the large ball. Neji felt the tears streaming down his cheeks and his heart beat wildly, what if Raven killed him... no one would ever know...  
  
Raven’s gloved hands grasped first one foot then other spread Neji’s legs and his tears came harder... he’d been so wrong... his ankles were shackled to a bar... Neji was unable to move... at Ravens mercy.  
  
Neji shivered as Ravens hands stroked slowly over his body, slid over his hip and moved down over Neji’s pelvis. Neji felt stark terror, Neji stiffened and as Raven’s hand cupped his cock he tried to still his trembling afraid his tremors would anger Raven. Raven trailed his fingers over Neji’s stomach and paused, before sliding down once more, his hand cupped Neji’s balls and stroked the soft strip of skin behind them.  
  
Raven was fully clothed and Neji could feel the hard bulge of his erection as he cupped Neji’s body. Neji pictured that cock tearing into his body and tears wet the blindfold and slid down his face. “Sweet Kawaii...” Raven breathed softly in Neji’s ear and Raven’s cock pressed firmer against Neji’s ass. Neji gave in to his terror and sobbed his cries muted by the ball gag.  
  
Neji felt cold liquid tailing down the crack of his ass then a bare finger tracing the path of the slowly warming liquid down to between the cheeks of Neji’s ass. Neji’s legs muscles jumped as he instinctively tried to close his legs. Neji felt Raven’s soft laugh against his back Raven’s finger slid over Neji’s hole. Neji cried out and tried not to flinch, Neji quivered fighting to keep still when his whole body wanted to fight, to escape, to scream in terror.  
  
As Ravens finger slowly pushed inside Neji panicked, he thrashed and struggled, crying and shaking.  
  
Ravens slick finger continued in to rest buried in Neji’s body, and Raven’s other hand stroked over Neji’s body, flowing smoothly over the muscles. Neji shivered in terror very aware of the hard cock pressed against his hip and the finger in his ass.  
  
Neji’s sobs rocked his body slightly and Ravens hand slid down to trace lightly over the head of Neji’s cock, had the gag not prevented it Neji would have gasped as the ripples of pleasure washed through him. Raven’s finger teased the head of Neji’s cock again as the finger in Neji’s ass slowly drew out then pushed back in. Neji shuddered not sure if it was in pleasure or fear... it wasn’t painful. Neji was slightly confused, but most of all frightened.  
  
Raven’s finger continued stroking then Neji felt the hot brush of Ravens breath on his ear then a sharp pain as Raven nipped it and pushed another slick finger into Neji. Neji whimpered loudly and desperately tried to twist away but the bar his ankles were bound to and his captive wrists wouldn’t allow much movement.  
  
Neji’s body clenched tightly on Raven’s fingers and Raven purred “Kawaii... so tight.” Neji began sobbing again as Raven smoothly moved his fingers, fucking Neji’s ass with them. In spite of Neji’s resistance Raven’s fingers slid smoothly, Neji’s body involuntarily loosening to accept the width.  
  
Ravens hand slipped up Neji’s body slowly as his fingers pumped Neji’s tight hole. Then Neji felt the sharp pinch of his nipple but it was nothing to the absolute terror Neji experienced as he felt the thrust of a third finger into his body. Neji struggled flailing and struggling against his restraints, his hysterical screams hushed to loud whimpers by the ball gag.  
  
As Neji panicked tugging at the restraints Raven’s hand lay lightly on Neji’s hip and his fingers deep in Neji’s thrashing body. He seemed to be waiting and after several minutes Neji drooped exhausted from his struggles. Raven pumped his fingers slowly in Neji’s body spreading them and sending flashes of pain through Neji as his body continued resisting. Slowly Neji’s body gave up resisting and loosened once more.  
  
Ravens hand had left Neji’s hip and as Ravens fingers slid back this time they left his body and Neji felt something hard and slick quickly slip in. Neji stiffened in fear but even as his ass clenched on it, his ass remained full, stretched wide around the object.  
  
Neji whimpered in fear then flinched as Ravens hand enclosed Neji’s cock skillfully stroking it and teasing Neji’s body into responding. Raven’s hand circled as he stroked, caressing the shaft and teasing the rim of the head, until Neji was trying to unconsciously buck into the taunt. The damp heat of Ravens mouth drew on the head of Neji’s cock and as he bowed to cum Raven pressed against the underside of his cock at the base blocking his release.  
  
Neji’s cock was engorged, the barest breeze feathering over the shaft was a tease... then Raven released the head and blew over it. Neji whined he’d never felt anything like this, he was desperate to cum but Raven blocked his release again.  
  
Ravens hands left Neji’s body and Neji waited, shivering in anticipation and fear. The object was slid from Neji’s ass and Raven thrust his cock in. Neji’s breath caught and he trembled. Raven’s hand reached around Neji and enclosed his cock.  
  
Neji remained tensed in fear as Raven began stroking his cock with slow teasing strokes that made Neji’s stomach muscles jump. Very soon Neji found himself nearing his climax again, the feel of Raven’s cock in his ass a minimal distraction from the intense pleasure and as Neji neared the peak Raven cupped his hip and before he could panic thrust fast and hard into his body as his hand teased him over the edge.  
  
Neji whined loudly, his body bucking slightly as he came. Raven’s hand released Neji’s cock, his strokes into Neji’s ass had slowed and were almost lazy. Neji’s muscles rippled around Ravens cock, when Neji didn’t feel any pain he relaxed slightly.  
  
Neji felt the brush of Ravens breath over his ear and trembled as Raven purred, “I’m going to teach you to cry Kawaii... in pleasure.” Raven shifted slightly and rocked his hips moving slightly faster and deeper, Neji felt something... it wasn’t painful it was almost a tickle or itch, a tease of pleasure over a area deep inside of him and Neji found himself rocking his hips trying to get more, trying to get Raven’s cock to rub that area firmer.  
  
Neji whined in need so strong he’d never felt anything like it, he couldn’t remain quiet he needed that spot rubbed and Neji rocked harder frustrated by the restraints on his ankles. Raven moved faster and Neji felt something building in him it was almost like an orgasm but stronger and he hungered for it. Neji whined loudly and made muted cries, pleas for more.  
  
“You want this... you want more...” Raven purred softly. He grasped Neji’s hips firmly and started fucking him hard, Neji felt uneasy then Raven thrust hard against that spot and Neji’s whole body bowed, he’d have screamed if his mouth hadn’t been gagged. His muscles contracted in rapturous spasms, staggering waves of pleasure that tore though him and left him feeling like every inch of his body was throbbing in pleasure.  
  
Neji felt the damp heat as Raven came and withdrew from his body as he continued to tremble in pleasure and Neji could feel his soft chuckle, his fingers brushed at the fresh tears on Neji’s cheeks. Then Raven unfastened something and removed the gag, Neji worked his jaw, his jaw a bit sore from being held open.  
  
Then Raven’s hands slid seductively down Neji’s hips, thighs and legs to rest at his ankles and Neji felt Raven release them. A damp cloth wiped over his body, Neji blushed and Raven purred “Kawaii...”. A few minutes later Raven’s hands unbound Neji’s wrists, Neji let his arms drop to his side his muscles throughout his body were sore, but it wasn’t too bad. Neji bowed his head and waited. Raven’s fingers unfastened the blindfold. Raven was completely dressed, unchanged like nothing had happened... there was no sign of anything ‘out of place’ in Neji’s room.  
  
Neji dressed, he wasn’t sure how he felt about what happened... he’d bear a few bruises but he was alive and aside from the slight bruises, and remarkably slight pain from his ass, unharmed. Neji could feel the dampness of Ravens cum leaking from his ass. Neji could hear the smirk in Raven’s voice “It makes a good lube.” Neji looked at Raven a moment unsure what to make of his comment.  
  
Raven cupped Neji’s chin tilting his head up and looked at him a moment, turned Neji around then drew Neji against him and made a few rapid hands signs. Neji blinked in surprise they were standing outside the ANBU building. Raven said nothing just waved for Neji to proceed before him. Neji walked forward his head bowed and ‘his ANBU guard’ followed. No one stopped them or even paid much attention to them as he escorted his ‘prisoner’ down to the detention level.  
  
Neji glanced shyly around trying not to look too curious but no one was present but Raven and Neji. Raven directed Neji to a stairwell and they walked down another two levels, these cells were thick impregnable and Neji felt the weight of the chakra suppression field... Neji’s heart sunk even if he could see him he couldn’t touch him.  
  
Raven stopped at a cell and his hand brushed over the lock, Neji couldn’t see what he did but the door opened. Raven nodded towards the open cell, Neji glanced timidly at Raven then walked into the dark cell. There against the back was Naruto he was shackled by his wrists and ankles then chained to a loop cemented into the floor. Naruto’s eyes snapped open they glowed red and he snarled viciously and lunged brought up short by the chains from reaching Neji.  
  
Neji glanced uncertainly back at Raven but he didn’t move and with the mask there was no guessing what was on his face. Neji took a deep ragged breath, Naruto wore a chakra suppression collar and was naked, aside from the fresh abrasions his lunge at Neji had caused his body was unmarred not even a bruise. “Naruto.”  
  
Naruto continued snarling viciously at Neji. Neji looked back at Raven then down at the floor. He’d noticed rings set in the wall but there was no way Raven would risk himself to try to restrain Naruto just so he could touch him. Neji drew a deep breath and asked anyway. “Is there any way to restrain him so I can touch him?”  
  
Raven nodded waved his hand over a area near the lock and to Neji’s surprise and horror the chains around Naruto’s wrists and ankles, and one Neji hadn’t seen fastened to the chakra suppression collar, were drawn down into the floor forcing Naruto to his knees then to lay trapped on his back.  
  
Naruto screamed in fury snarling viciously and straining against his restraints without any success. Neji breathed deeply suppressing his horror, the med nin had to be able to get to Naruto safely to heal his injuries... they weren’t being deliberately cruel.  
  
Neji walked forward looking down at the man he loved and cried, then without looking back Neji took his clothes off, he hoped this worked... it was the only thing he could think of... it worked before but it had been so long... Naruto had been left for so long, suffering, Neji prayed this would work.  
  
Naruto’s thrashing had stopped and his growls were low and deep, distrustful more than angry. Naruto cock was flushed rigidly hard and Neji trembled slightly, he hadn’t forgotten the last time, the nearly unbearable pain... but Neji was willing to do it, no matter how painful, if it would help Naruto.  
  
Neji straddled Naruto’s hips then pressed down slowly to Neji’s surprise it didn’t hurt... well not really, it was a bit uncomfortable but nothing like the searing pain he’d felt last time. Neji felt the damp of Raven’s cum trickle down his inner thigh and remembered his comment. _“It makes a good lube.”_  
  
Neji glanced back at Raven, who was he? Had he known? Neji turned back to Naruto and pushed down to take Naruto’s cock to the base. Naruto yowled his body bowing and Neji looked at him in distress he seemed to be in pain!  
  
Neji placed his hands on the fiery hot flesh of Naruto’s chest and rocked, working Naruto’s cock slowly in and out of his body. Then, to Neji’s surprise, he felt that... that ‘tease’, that ‘tickle-like’ sensation like an itch you can’t quite reach and shifted his hips. Neji’s eyes widened as Naruto’s cock brushed softly over the area. Neji rocked harder and faster eager for the amazing pleasure he knew would come.  
  
Naruto had stopped snarling, he seemed almost confused, but as Neji grew more excited and began raising and lowering his body faster plunging Naruto’s cock deep into his body Naruto made a soft rumble and started bucking his hips up into Neji.  
  
Neji moaned loudly his body tightening as he reached his climax. Neji bowed back and Naruto next thrust hit the area that made Neji’s body thrash in ecstasy and Neji cried out as he came. Naruto bucked deep into the rippling muscles and howled as his body trembled and then his hips bucked again as he came.  
  
Neji continued sitting on Naruto’s sated cock watching him. Naruto’s eyes were closed as he panted and Neji held his breath. When they opened they were the beautiful sky blue Neji loved, they were filled with love, then darkened in distress “Neji! What are you doing here?! You’re not supposed...”  
  
Neji covered Naruto’s lips with his own kissing him passionately as tears leaked from his eyes. When Neji drew back Naruto looked stricken “Oh Neji how bad did I hurt you this time...”  
  
Neji laughed. Naruto looked shocked. “You didn’t hurt me, I’m crying because I’m happy.” Raven walked over, until that moment Neji had forgotten all about him, he squat and unfastened the chakra collar and wrist restraints Naruto’s arms came up to wrap around Neji and hold him tightly.  
  
“I don’t want you hurt, I don’t ever want you hurt.” Naruto murmured passionately. Raven had released Naruto’s feet then rose and turned walking out of the cell. Neji watched him leave, there were so many questions he wanted to ask but not a single one came out.  
  
Raven walked up the hall and into Ibiki’s office. Ibiki looked up with feigned indifference, “How’d it go?”  
  
Raven took off his ANBU mask and ran a hand through his hair the color changed from Black to silver. "Just the way we thought.” Kakashi replied shrugging. “Wolf is waiting to escort them out.”  
  
Ibiki nodded, and took the Raven mask placing it back in his drawer, it was only used for ‘special’ assignments... that way Neji would never see Raven again and although he’d always wonder there wouldn’t be any ‘embarrassment’.  
  
“Good job.” Ibiki’s lips twitched.  
  
Kakashi shrugged and smirked, “Hey it was my fault... how was I to know the one he was after was a virgin and wasn’t female? Should’ve left both books out... and lube.” Kakashi opened the door and walked out of Ibiki’s office closing it behind him.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neji was snuggled into Naruto’s arms and very happy... only two things bothered him. “Naruto?”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
“I have something to tell you.” Neji glanced up anxiously. “The ANBU... the one in the Raven mask who let me into your cell...”  
  
Naruto looked down into Neji’s eyes “It’s ok, I could smell him on you.”  
  
Neji blushed “I couldn’t think of any other way to get someone to let me in... but there’s something else... I think it was all part of his ‘plan’ somehow... I don’t know why but even the...” Neji blushed and looked hesitantly at Naruto, and Naruto gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Sex seemed to be... well, planned...”  
  
Naruto smiled. “If it means not hurting you anymore I’m glad he...”  
  
Neji blushed and nodded. Naruto sighed happily his arm bumped something that was tucked into the covers. Naruto pulled it out and his eyes widened. “Lubricant?” Neji blushed deep red, but shyly said, “Would you like me to show you some of the things we can do with that?”  
  
Naruto nodded enthusiastically.  
  
THE END


End file.
